Where is the Silver Lining?
by 2InsanitiesIn1
Summary: Continues after Clouds Have A Silver Lining. What happened to Harry, Ginny and the kids? What is this new prophecy about? And who will go missing? Rated M to be safe!
1. The ReStart

_Disclaimer-I own nothing_

_This is the start of the new story! We will see where it goes! Any ideas for this story or something else you might like to see me write just let me know!!!_

Prologue

Three years had passed since Ginny and Harry's wedding night. Since then Fred, George and Percy married and surprisingly so did Severus Snape. Bobby and Mark were now step brothers.

Hermione was working as an unspeakable while Ginny had become a quiditch star for the Harpies. Susan Bones well now Susan Malfoy Bones was a healer and had already assisted in the birth of Bill Weasley's first daughter, Victoire or Vicki for short.

Luna Lovegood Longbottom was happily writing for the quibbler, she had transformed the magazine into not just mythical news but factual news; it had a better fan base then Witch Weekly while Neville was working with Professor Sprout at Hogwarts.

Draco was surprisingly working at Weasley's Wizards Wheezes and no not just as a test dummy. Hogwarts had found a new flight instructor in Trey Williams while Blaise Williams was under an apprenticeship with Severus Snape.

Albus Dumbeldore though three years older was still as lively as he was years ago. James and Sirius were still teaching defense against the dark arts while Lily taught muggle studies and Zizi assisted with both.

Remus still vice minister was happily with Ara raising their three children, Alec and the twins. Mr. Weasely won another term in office spent his time divided between ministry work and his family, making sure Scarlet did not go off and get herself into to much trouble. Scarlet, Rose, Bobby and Mark were currently in sixth year at Hogwarts/

Ron and Harry meanwhile were doing the last thing either of them had planned, working as Aurors for the ministry. Both after long discussions with their wives decided to do it under the condition that they were partners (wives condition). Harry though wanting a simple life could not hid from the magic he had, magic needed to keep the community at large safe. Ron never let Harry battle alone and joined his friend.

* * *

Chapter 1:

"Jason stop pulling Anne's hair!" Ginny yelled as she pulled Jason's hand away from Anne. "The television is on go watch," Ginny said as the twins ran for the living room to watch cartoons.

"How mum raised my brothers and me with out that muggle contraption I will never understand," Ginny said with a laugh as she sat down at the kitchen table as Harry poured her a cup of tea.

"I'll drop them off at school today if you want. After last nights bust I don't have to go in today. Ron and I where going to have a game of chess and cook dinner Hermione and you."

"Sounds like a great plan. I just have practice today,"

"And you're going to see Susan,"

"Harry I'm fine! I promise!"

"Ginny you were sick for over a week. Please it'll just make me feel better,"

"Fine, fine! Will you pick them up from school then?" Ginny mumbled through her toast.

"Of course. I'll see you tonight," Harry said leaning over the table and kissing her.

* * *

"Hey Ron!" Harry said as Ron walked through the front door.

"Hey mate, kids at that muggle school?"

"Yup. I've got two more hours before I need to pick them up. Want to play chess?"

"Never thought you'd ask," Ron replied as he set Harry's board up and they started playing.

"How's Hermione doing? I haven't seen her in a few days?" Harry asked as he took one of Ron's pieces.

"Fine, busy as usual. I hate sometimes that she is an unspeakable! I never get to know what she bloody does. She's bloody six months pregnant! I'd like to know my wife is taking it easy!" Ron replied. After Ron and Hermione were married they had found out that Hermione had suffered a lot of internal damage during the war and most likely would not be able to have children. Then one day she ended up pregnant.

"Mate even if she told you there is a good chance you wouldn't get it," Harry replied with a chuckle.

"Laugh all you want mate! Ron replied as the door bell rang.

"Who the bloody hell is that?" Harry replied knowing most of his family and friends usually just walked in during the day.

"No clue, want me to get it?" Ron asked.

"Nope I got it," Harry replied as he stood up and opened the front door a few feet away from Ron.

"Kelly everything alright?" Harry said surprised to see one of Ginny's team mates at his door.

"Harry you need to get to St. Mungo's right away,"

"What's wrong?" Harry asked, fear written across his face.

"Some one sent a curse at Ginny's broom. I tried to get to her before she hit the ground but I was too late!"

"RON!" Harry yelled.

"Heard mate! Go I'll get Jason and Anne. Call when you have news!" Ron yelled as Harry ran to the floo and disappeared.

* * *

"Ginny Potter! I'm looking for Ginny Potter! She's my wife!" Harry said frantically to the women at the front desk.

"She is with the healers now Mr. Potter if you will just wait till they are done,"

"Not until some one bloody tells me what is going on!" Harry said as a hand lightly tapped his shoulder.

"Harry Potter,"

"Seamus! Seamus what are you doing here?" Harry asked turning to his old friend who also worked with him.

"I was called to the pitch after it happened. Some one cursed her broom mate."

"What do you bloody mean cursed her broom?"

"Someone from down bellow sent a powerful cutting curse. She's actually lucky it cut the broom and not her."

"Have you seen her?"

"No but I was told she hit the ground hard. Broke a few bones and her ribs,"

"Bloody hell," Harry replied as Susan walked over.

"Harry she is okay," Susan said as Harry hugged her.

"Where is she? Can I see her?" Harry said as Susan still had a deep concern in her eyes.

"Harry I need you to sit down. We need to speak," Susan said as she led Harry to a chair and sat him down away from Seamus.

"Susan you're worrying me," Harry replied.

"Ginny is going to need to stay here for a week or maybe more Harry,"

"What happened? It can't be just broken bones? You can mend those in hours!"

"Harry there is something else,"

"Well you bloody better tell me what the hell is going on Susan!"

"Harry calm down! Oh Merlin! Alright Ginny is pregnant," Susan said as Harry's eyes went wide and no sound came out. "Harry you need to speak please."

"Is…is the baby alright?" Harry choked out, hundreds of thoughts racing through his head.

"Thankfully yes, Ginny and the baby are both stable at the moment but the potions that would quickly heal her bones are toxic to the baby."

"So what are you going to do?"

"Well that's the thing we are looking to brew another potion but it will take time. The baby though it protected it self when Ginny fell and actually protected Ginny,"

"How far along is she?" Harry asked.

"Two months at most. I can take you in the back to see her,"

"Thank you Susan," Harry replied as he followed her to a back room in the hospital with two Aurors posted at the door. "Seamus insisted until they figured out who sent the curse. You can go right in. Nurses will be in and out. I'll be back in an hour to check on her."

"Okay," Harry replied as he went through the door. The room was a white and bare as he remembered. Ginny laid on a bed, her face slightly bruised, her red hair lying on the pillow and the sound of the magic spells beeping softly with her heart beat.

"Oh Godric Ginny," Harry said almost in tears at seeing his wife so hurt.

"Harry is that you?" Ginny whispered, opening her eyes.

"Yeah hun it's me," Harry said sitting in the chair next to her and taking her hand.

"Shoe on the opposite foot huh? Usually it's you in this bed," Ginny said making Harry crack a small smile.

"At least you still have your sense of humor,"

"I'll be okay Harry. Did Susan tell you?"

"Seems we are going to be parents again," Harry said.

"Seems so," Ginny said with a yawn.

"Get some rest Ginny. Let me go call Ron and then I'll be back okay?"

"I'm not going anywhere Harry," Ginny replied as Harry lent over and gently kissed her lips before leaving.

"You two," Harry said outside her door to the two men standing guard.

"Yes Mr. Potter,"

"I know I am not your commanding officer but that is my wife inside. Please protect her until I return. No one unless Susan Malfoy Bones authorizes it is allowed to enter her room."

"Yes sir," they replied as Harry headed to the floo.

* * *

"Ron! I'm home," Hermione said as she walked out of her floo and into her living room. Ron sat on the floor playing with Jason and Anne, building a castle out of blocks.

"What are the twins doing here?" Hermione asked concerned knowing that they where not suppose to be babysitting tonight.

"You two keep building why I go talk to Aunt Hermione," Ron said getting up and walking Hermione back towards the kitchen.

"Ron what is going on?' Hermione said, worry filling her voice.

"There was an attack on Ginny today at the pitch. She is in the hospital; Harry went to go see her."

"I should go there as well! Does Molly know?"

"I haven't called anyone else to tell them. I didn't want anyone to worry until I got news from Harry."

"Some one should be there with him!" Hermione said just as Harry walked into the kitchen.

"Sorry just came through the floo," Harry said looking quite ill.

"What happen Harry? Ginny alright?" Ron and Hermione asked.

"She's hurt but she will be okay. Some one sent a bloody cutting curse at her, hit her broom instead. Broke some bones,"

"Then why is she still at the hospital? She should be home by now, it's been hours?" Ron said.

"She's pregnant," Harry replied, still not believing the words as they came out of his mouth.

"What? How! The baby is it alright?" Hermione asked knowing that the fall should of killed the baby if not Ginny as well.

"It seems the baby protected Ginny and itself," Harry said.

"How many months?" Hermione asked.

"Two," Harry replied.

"Bloody hell mate and it's already doing magic?" Ron said collapsing into a chair.

"I know mate, I know. I need to go back. I don't want to leave her alone. Ron can you call Zizi and see if the twins can stay with Chris? Then go to the office see what Seamus has on who ever sent the curse."

"Of course mate. I'm going to have to tell the rest of the family," Ron replied.

"I know. Best start with your mum. She'll spread the word like wild fire," Harry said heading back towards the floo and leaving.

"Hermione are you alright? You look pale?" Ron asked.

"I need to go back to the office," Hermione replied.

"Hermione no more work. Go rest,"

"Ron you don't understand and I can't explain. I'm sorry," Hermione said pecking him on the cheek and heading towards the fireplace.

"Bloody women," Ron said as he fire called his mum.

* * *

"YOU WILL LET ME INTO THIS ROOM RIGHT THIS MOMENT YOUNG MAN! I AM THE MINISTER'S WIFE! AND THAT IS MY CHILD INSIDE!"

"I'm sorry ma'am but we are under strict order to not let anyone inside," one of the young men said as Harry walked out of the room.

"Harry! Harry dear what is going on! Is she alright? Ron called me! The rest of the family is on there way!" Molly said frantically.

"She's is okay Molly. Or will be."

"Ron said she is pregnant. Is it true?"

"Yes it's what saved her,"

"Oh dear Merlin. Her bones have they reset yet?"

"Susan is working on it. They couldn't give her the potions because of the baby,"

"So I have heard," Severus Snape said appearing, holding up a large vile with green liquid inside.

"Severus what are you doing here?" Harry said surprised that the news had traveled so quickly.

"Well when I saw Anne and Jason running around with Christopher I figured something was up. Zizi told me. This potion will fix her bones, the others have a toxic ingredient in them that makes it easier to make the potion quickly. This one takes longer to brew but I happened to have some on stock."

"I'll give it to Susan,"

"I'm here Harry. He called me to tell me he was coming," Susan said taking the potion from Severus and heading into Ginny's room.

"Thank you Severus. I want to get her home as soon as possible."

"I understand. I best head back to class before Blaise has the students blowing up the cauldrons just to spite me," he said with a small smile as he walked away.

Harry then watched one by one different Weasleys , friends and family started showing up.

"Molly can you deal with them? Tell them to go home. As soon as I have Ginny home I will call everyone,"

"Alright Harry go take care of my daughter," Molly said as Harry turned and headed back into the room.

"Ugh you would think at some point they can make potions taste better," Ginny said as Susan was helping her sit up.

"Did the potion work?" Harry asked Susan.

"Seems so, Severus must use very fresh ingredients for it to work so fast. I still want to monitor the baby over night but you should be able to take Ginny home tomorrow," Susan said as she put her hand on Harry's shoulder, "She'll be fine so don't worry."

"Him worry? Never," Ginny joked as Susan left the room and Harry retook his seat next to her bed.

"Are you really going to sit here all day?" Ginny asked.

"And night. I'm not leaving until you do,"

"Harry that is crazy,"

"Humor me," he replied so thankful she was going to be okay.

"Fine but don't blame me if your neck hurts in the morning,"

"Who said I would sleep. Ginny this is very serious. Why would some one out of the blue send a curse at you!"

"Harry do I really need to go down the list of reasons? Don't worry about it; I'm more worried about the fact that we are going to be having another kid. I'm twenty Harry. I figured we where going to have a few more years until this."

"I'm sorry Ginny,"

"I'm not just not sure what to do. I guess I'm going to have to quit quiditch for now,"

"Like I'm letting you ever go near a broom again!" Harry replied quite dramatically.

"Oh really Mr. Potter? Like you can stop me!"

"Ginny!"

"Oh hush Potter your annoying me," Ginny replied as she closed her eyes.

"Ginny," Harry said after a few moments of silence.

"Yes Harry?"

"Do you think it'll be a boy or a girl?"

"I don't know Harry but I do hope either way that it has your eyes,"

"And your hair," Harry replied.

* * *

"Susan you alright?" Draco asked as he ran his hands down her back.

"Yes just worried about Ginny. I don't understand who would attack her. We've had three years of peace in this family. And I am just afraid something maybe starting up again."

"If it is we will face it in the morning. You need to get some sleep. Because of you we won't have to deal with a raging mad Harry."

"Perhaps not now but soon,"

* * *

"Hermione your back! I was getting worried. I kept calling your office but they said you could not be interrupted." Ron said as she wrapped her arms around him and she started crying.

"Love what is wrong?" Ron asked.

"I'm had to quit or really was fired from being an unspeakable," Hermione said sadly.

"What why?" Ron said worried, Hermione loved her job, to much sometimes.

"There was a prophecy made Ron,"

"What?" Ron said, worried filling his voice.

"I don't know. They erased it from my memory. Ron all I remember is that it has to deal with Harry and his children."

"It's alright Hermione. We will figure it out, we will."

"What do we tell Harry? Do we tell him?"

"No not yet love, not yet. We need to get our hand on that prophecy first," Ron said filled with determination as he held onto his pregnant wife. "Let's get you to bed love."

_PLEASE REVIEW! AND LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK!_


	2. Family

_Disclaimer-I own nothing_

_Next Chapter for you all! PLEASE REVIEW! I like to know what you think!_

"Alright Ginny easy does it," Harry said as they walked out of the floo, Harry keeping her steady.

"Harry I'm just sore not glass. Just get me into bed alright,"

"Yes Ginny," Harry replied as he looked up at the stair case and made the decision to carry her. He bent down to grab her legs.

"Harry what on earth are you doing?" Ginny asked as he lifted her into his arms.

"Carrying you up the stairs to bed,"

"You are going to hurt your back," Ginny replied as he started walking up.

"Ginny I'm twice as strong as I was three years ago,"

"And I am heavier then I was three years ago," Ginny complained as he laid her down on their bed.

"Ginny you're not heavier. Are you cold? Hot? Thirsty or hungry?"

"I think I just need to sleep for a little bit. Where are Jason and Anne?"

"They are with Zizi and Sirius. I'm going to see if they can stay there for a little longer. Just till you're rested."

"That's fine Harry. We are going to have to inform them about their new sibling,"

"I still can't believe you're pregnant"

"Me either. We've been using protection," Ginny said pausing and then saying, "Are you happy Harry? I mean really happy with the life we have? Do you think we can do this?"

"Ginny is that even a question? I love my life, I have never loved my life as much as I do right now. Ginny we handled raising Jason and Anne while battling Riddle, you were 15, I was 16. If we could do that I think we can handle one more," Harry replied with a sloppy grin.

"I think we can as well Harry," Ginny yawned.

"Why don't you rest Ginny. I'm going to go make some calls. I'm going to take some time off of work,"

"Harry I don't need a baby sitter," Ginny replied stubbornly.

"I know but you are weak right now. Some one needs to keep their eyes on the twins and there is that little business of someone sending a curse at you. I think it be best if your husband was around for awhile,"

"Well I do love his company!" Ginny chuckled as she snuggled into her pillow.

"Get some rest Ginny. I'll be right down stairs if you need anything. I'm going to call Dobby to come hang around for a bit okay?"

"Alright Harry," Ginny replied as he left the room and walked down to the kitchen. He poured himself a glass of fire whisky and then sat down next to his unfinished chess game.

"Dobby! Winky!" Harry called as the two house elves appeared. Harry had built them their own little house with in what was known as the "Golden Community." All the residences of the community hired the elves to clean and sometimes do the cooking.

"Harry Potter be calling," Dobby said as both elves appeared in front of Harry.

"I'm sorry to bother the both of you. I'm sure you heard about the incident with Ginny,"

"Yes Harry Potter," Winky replied looking serious.

"I was wondering if the two of you can stay in the house. She is sleeping but I need to go see Ron and check on Jason and Anne, just in case she needs anything."

"We would be honored to," Dobby replied.

"Thank you both very much," replied Harry as he finished his drink and headed out the door, towards Ron's house.

* * *

"Ron! Hermione! Are you home?" Harry asked.

"In here mate," Ron said after a few seconds, as Harry walked towards the kitchen.

"Hermione what's wrong?" Harry asked, seeing his cousins face still wet from tears.

"Sorry Harry. I had to leave my job today,"

"What! Why Hermione?" Harry asked, concerned.

"I need more rest, for the baby's sake," Hermione said knowing Harry was too tired and worry to question her answer.

"I'm sorry to hear that Hermione but if it helps so did Ginny,"

"She isn't going to play anymore?" Ron said amazed that his sister had agreed to that.

"More or less. She can't while she is pregnant anyway and if she does return it will be with security. I never realized that this target on my family will always follow us. I hoped after some years had passed people would let us be," Harry said frustrated.

"Harry it will be okay mate. Thankfully Ginny and the baby are both fine. Who's with her now? Is she home?"

"Yes, I have Dobby and Winky at the house. I'm going to go over to Hogwarts to see if the twins can stay with Zizi. They'll be playing with Chris so they won't wonder where their parents are. Then I'm going over to Kingsley. I'm taking time off, I don't know for how long."

"Well Harry so am I. I've been talking to Hermione and we think it's best if for a while I spend more time at home," Ron said, the real reason to figure out away to get his hands on that prophecy. It was killing him a little inside not saying anything to Harry; he hadn't lied to Harry in years.

"Kingsley is going to have a fit," Harry replied, "I best go see Zizi."

"Alright I'm going to go over to your house just in case Ginny needs anything," Hermione replied.

"I'll go to Kingsley. Just go see Zizi and then get back to Ginny. The entire family will soon start descending on you. Remember when Kate was on bed rest?" Ron said referring to Fred's wife.

"Alright I'll see you all later. Thank you," Harry said heading towards the floo.

Once Harry was gone Hermione turned to Ron.

"We won't be able to lie to him long Ron. I don't know if I can keep it from Ginny."

"We can and we have to Hermione. I'm going to Kingsley. If anyone in that office would be willing to help us it will be him and Tonks. Do you remember where it would be?"

"If it is written down then it will be in the department of mysteries,"

"We've been there once we can get in again if we have to," Ron replied, determined.

"I'm going to go to Ginny. Come over when you get back," Hermione replied grabbing her jacket and leaving the house.

* * *

"Of course Harry. It isn't even a question," Zizi replied.

"Are you sure?"

"Your mum is here if I need help. Don't worry just take care of Ginny and call if you need our help over there,"

"Zizi I really appreciate it,"

"Oh Harry it's my pleasure. Chris loves when Jason and Anne are here. Though I have to tell you I fear when those three get older. I think they might be worse then Sirius and James."

"Well you have to figure you have one whose half Black and half Potter and two others who are half Weasley and half Potter. Not good really," Harry said with a small smile, the one thing Harry would always be proud of is his children.

"Go home Harry. The kids are fine here. I'll bring them over when you ask for them. But I would go see your sister before you go. Mark was with Snape when he found out and he of course told Bobby and the girls."

"Where is she now?"

"Great Hall, it's about dinner time,"

"Thanks again Zizi," Harry said as he headed out the door running right into Sirius and his da.

"Harry! My boy how is everything going?" James said hugging his son as Sirius ruffled his hair.

"It's okay. Ginny is home now. The twins are staying with you all tonight. Please let them be the same as when I last saw them." Harry asked.

"It sounds like you don't trust us," James said.

"Of course not! Why should he. Don't worry Harry I'll keep my eye on everything," said Lily from behind as she hugged her son.

"Thanks mum,"

"Do you need me to come stay with Ginny. Molly called, she's pregnant! Why didn't you tell us?"

"We just found out after all this happen. Anyway I need to go find Rose and Scarlet. I'll see you all soon," Harry said heading down the hall as he cast an invisibility charm on himself.

* * *

"Mark will you stop! I'm trying to study," Scarlet complained as Mark kept flicking her arm.

"Come on! Bobby and I have had this prank planned out for a week! Please help us!" Mark asked the girls. Mark and Bobby had taken some pointers from Sirius and James and liked to seek a little mayhem when they could, mostly just for laughs. The girls usually helping or getting the boys out of trouble.

"I need to finish studying and so does Rose, as should the two of you. Professor Snape will not be happy if you do badly on the exam tomorrow,"

"Your right about that,"

"Who said that? Harry?" Rose said hearing her brother's voice.

"Shhh yes it's me. Zizi told me you were worried about Ginny, I just wanted to let you know everything is alright. She is home," Harry said.

"Where are you?"

"I don't want others to see me. You know how it gets every time I come to Hogwarts. Any way Ginny is fine. The twins are staying with Zizi if you want to go say hello,"

"Okay Harry please let me know if you need anything."

"Yes and tell Ginny to feel better. We'll stop by next weekend, it's a Hogsmead weekend," Scarlet said.

"Alright. Good luck on your test and guys I'd take the girls advice and study," Harry said "Good night."

* * *

"Ron how is everything? How is Harry?" Kingsley asked as Ron stood in front of his bosses' desk.

"As best as expected. Is this office sound proof?" Ron asked.

"You know it is mate. Drop the formal tone. I fought along side you in the battle against Voldemort. I'm only your superior in paper,"

"Sorry Kingsley it's just I fear that your not going to be happy with what I have to say."

"Is it Ginny? Seamus told me it was nasty but she was going to be okay?"

"She will be. Thankfully she has Harry's kid in her. It protected her when she fell,"

"Bloody hell. Doing magic already?"

"Seems so. Harry and I both are going to be taking sometime off of work,"

"Why? For how long?" Kingsley asked.

"I don't know. Harry doesn't want to leave Ginny alone, you understand. I think he is afraid that who ever attacked Ginny, well that it wasn't going to be a one time occurrence,"

"And what do you think?"

"I think he is right but not for the reasons he thinks,"

"What do you mean?"

"I need a wizards promise you won't tell anyone what I a going to tell you,"

"I promise it," Kingsley said with out question.

"There may have been another prophecy made,"

"What? About Harry? You have to be bloody kidding me? What is it?"

"That's just it, I don't know details. You know Hermione worked for the unspeakables. After the attack and we found out Ginny was pregnant Hermione went back to work. She came home and told me she quit. They erased her memory of the prophecy. All she recalls is that it has to do with Harry and possibly his children,"

"This isn't bloody good. If perhaps the person who attacked Ginny knows it,"

"My thoughts exactly,"

"So why do you need time off? Are you going after the attacker because if you are I can provide you with what ever you need."

"No I'm going after the prophecy. I trust you and the gang here with finding the attacker. I need to find away into the department of mysteries,"

"Well that shouldn't be to hard. You did it in your fifth year didn't you?"

"Yes but it wasn't as easy as you think. I just need to figure out what is going on and keep Harry in bliss till then."

"I don't like this. You should speak to Dumbledore,"

"I will eventually, when I have more to go on. For now I need to keep everyone calm."

"You shouldn't be doing this alone. You have a wife and a baby on the way,"

"Harry would do the same for me. I better get back but is it alright that we take the time off,"

"Yes just keep me informed. Let me know if there is anything I can do alright?"

"I will. Let me know if you find the attacker. I want to talk to him before Harry does,"

"I will," Kingsley said shaking Ron's hand. "You're as good as they come Ronald Weasley."

"So are you Kingsley, thanks."

* * *

"Is he back yet?" Ron asked at seeing Hermione laid on Harry's couch watching the muggle television with Winky.

"No. Dobby's in the kitchen cooking dinner though," Hermione replied as Ron sat down in the arm chair.

"Would you be liking anything?" Winky asked, still never feeling comfortable sitting with the humans.

"No Winky but thanks. Stay where you are, if I need anything I'll get it myself," Ron replied as Harry came spitting out of the floo.

"Alright there mate?" Ron asked.

"Alright," Harry replied, forcing his smile. "Ginny?"

"Still sleeping Harry. She will probably sleep through the night."

"I hope so she was still pretty sore," Harry replied sitting in the arm chair across from Ron's.

"She will be okay Harry, her and the baby."

"The baby," Harry said for the first time as it really sank in that his wife was pregnant. "She's pregnant!"

"Did you just figure that out mate? Maybe you were the one to fall?" Ron said as Hermione through evil eyes at him.

"Bloody hell I have another kid coming! I'm going to be a dad, again!"

"Yes you are Harry,"

"Bloody hell!"

"You said that already mate," Ron replied with a chuckle.

"I should go check on her,"

"You should go eat first. Dobby is cooking. Sit and wait."

"But,"

"But nothing. She is sleeping, you'll just make noise and wake her up."

"Don't get her mad. Her hormones are all crazy, she might blast you into ashes," Ron replied as Hermione flung a pillow at him.

* * *

"Hey temper," Harry said as Ginny opened her eyes.

"What time is it?"

"Almost noon," Harry replied.

"Oh," Ginny replied with a yawn as she sat up, Harry jumping to help her.

"Okay Harry let's get this straight right now. I'm pregnant not dying. If this is how it's going to be till I give birth I will go live with my mum!"

"Ginny you fell almost thirty feet!"

"And I'm still in one piece! Now I am going to go shower. Stay here," Ginny replied as she swung her legs out of bed.

"But…."

"But nothing! Go down stairs and get lunch together. I am starving,"

"Ginny I should wait and make sure your okay,"

"Wait nothing! Please Harry!"

"Fine! Fine! You're impossible sometimes!"

"So are you! We make good company! Go," Ginny said waiting till Harry left the room to stand. She was unbalanced for a second but made it to her bathroom in one piece. She turned the water on hot and after stripping jumped in. She stood under the hot water and let it cleanse her skin; she looked to her stomach,

"Oh little one this is going to be an interesting few months. Your father is going to drive your mummy insane I think but I know he does it because he loves us. He's going to be so excited when your born and so will I. I hope you know what you're getting yourself into."

Ginny got out of the shower and got dressed in a pair of Harry's baggy sweat pants and one of his big t-shirts. She inhaled; she loved the smell of her husband and then headed towards the stairs.

* * *

"Ron we can't break into the ministry,"

"Why not? We did it when we were in Hogwarts,"

"That's just it. We aren't in Hogwarts anymore. We have to be adults. You could go to jail for this. We have to be smart; you have a kid on the way" Hermione said point towards her protruding stomach.

"Well Hermione I am up for other ideas if you have any. I need to get my hand on that prophecy. I need to make sure we know what is coming so I can protect them."

"Ron we will need to tell them. You can't protect them alone!"

"Hermione don't you get it? Harry is finally happy! You know what he has been through to get to this point! Remember the first year he was married to Ginny, all the pain and self doubt he went through. The first time he really let Ginny see his scars. I can't let him go through that again."

"Ron you're a good friend and brother to him. I want to spare him as much as you do but neither of us are powerful enough to protect him alone!"

"So we will tell the family! We can do it! We just need to know what we need to protect him from. You don't think it is Voldemort again?"

"No it can't be him. Harry defeated him for good the last time. No it is something else! Damn it I wish I could remember!"

"Is there anyway to reverse what they did?"

"You know as well as I do that there isn't."

"Can't you fine something! You're Hermione! You brought Sirius Black back from death! You cured werewolves!"

"Ron I'm leaving! I'm suppose to have lunch with Sirius today! I'll be back tonight, please get you're head on right by then. We will figure this out but we need to do it as adults. We aren't kids anymore!" Hermione said heading towards the floo.

"Hermione don't tell him!"

"Good bye Ronald!" Hermione shouted as the flames consumed her.

* * *

"Dobby was here yesterday. He left lunch for us in the fridge," Harry said as Ginny sat down to a plate of pasta.

"Yum, I love when Dobby cooks!" Ginny said as she started eating, Harry just staring at her.

"Aren't you going to touch yours Harry?" Ginny asked looking up.

"Oh yeah," Harry replied as he started eating, every so often looking up at Ginny.

"Alright Harry out with it? What's bothering you?" Ginny asked.

"Ginny you were attacked two days ago! I could have lost you,"

"You didn't Harry! And now we have a baby on the way. It's okay, I'm okay."

"If I ever find out who bloody well sent that curse at you I swear!"

"You will let the justice system take care of it. We didn't fight as hard as we did to go off and seek our own justice when ever we please. You will let the ministry take care of it."

"But Ginny,"

"But nothing Harry. Please let's just put it behind us. I'm actually going to go see Luna at her house later,"

"Ginny please won't you just rest and take it easy."

"Nope! I need a job Harry. I love you and the kids dearly but I need to work. I'm going to see if I can write for the Quibbler. Luna's been trying to get me to write for it for the last year. I want you to go have a beer with Ron or something alright?"

"Ginny,"

"I'm staying with in the community Harry,"

"Can Luna come here instead? Please it will just make me feel better?"

"If you promise to go out and relax just for an hour,"

"Fine I will. Just please take it easy,"

"Cross my heart," Ginny replied.

* * *

"You look wonderful Hermione," Sirius said as he pulled a chair out for Hermione.

"Thanks da. How is everything going?"

"Just fine. Chris is being a little rascal as usual. How about you? How is the baby? Do you know if it is a boy or girl yet?"

"Ron and I decided to wait till it is born,"

"Boo! No fun!" Sirius said with a chuckle as they ordered food. "I was surprise you could get the day off from work."

"I'm actually not working there anymore," Hermione replied as she took a sip of her pumpkin juice.

"What do you mean? You loved your job?"

"I quit. I wanted to rest till the baby was born. I could work anywhere I want. I'll find something else. I was thinking of becoming a lawyer. The laws have come really far in the last three years but there is still room for great improvement."

"Hermione you're lying. Something is up? Is the baby okay?"

"I promise I'm fine, I just realize I was working way to much there and it was a strain on Ron and me. He's even taken some time off from work."

"Do you need money?" Sirius asked automatically.

"Not at all. We could live the rest of our lives with out having to work if we didn't want to. You know that. Please don't worry da. I'm just finally taking a break. You know I went right to work after Hogwarts and well I'm about to be a mum. I want to do this right,"

"Hermione you will be a great mum. I can't wait to meet my grandbaby. I wish my mum was alive to see it,"

"You're joking right? Your mum was horrid!"

"Ha I know but imagine her seeing her granddaughter married to a Weasley and having a child with him. She'd have died of a heart attack!"

"Oh da really," Hermione said with a chuckle.

* * *

"Luna! Thanks for coming," Ginny said curled up on her couch with a cup of tea.

"It's no problem Ginny. I was going to come by soon to see how you are doing? The baby alright?"

"Yes thankfully. But seeing my present situation I can't fly for the Harpies anymore,"

"I figured. I think even if you were not pregnant Harry wouldn't let you fly anymore,"

"I think your right. I was wondering if you could use help at the paper. You know me, being inactive drives me crazy. I love Harry and the twins but if I am with them everyday all the time they are going to drive me crazy,"

"Ginny I've wanted you to come write for the paper for the last year! We can work something out. We've actually been wanting to start a sports section, you could head it."

"Really Luna? Are you sure? I mean I haven't written in years."

"Once a writer always a writer. Anyway we have editors and all now. It will be fun Ginny! And we haven't spent anytime together really since Hogwarts. I guess not having to defeat any bad guys does that to friendships!" Luna said with a chuckle!

"Oh Luna you were here two weeks ago! And you don't have to try and convince me. I'm the one asking you for the job,"

"It's not really a job among friends is it? But yes Ginny you have one at the paper,"

"Thanks Luna you don't know how much I appreciate this!"

* * *

"Harry! Harry wake up! You're having a nightmare," Ginny said shaking Harry that night. After dinner they both went to Hogwarts and pick up Jason and Anne who were now in bed. Harry was thrashing back and forth, Ginny hadn't seen him like this in two years.

"Harry please wake up," Ginny said as he shot up in bed, breathing hard.

"It's okay, breath," Ginny said as she held Harry in her arms as he shuck and started to cry.

"Ginny, I'm so sorry, I'm so sorry,"

"It was a dream Harry, nothing but a dream."

"It's all my fault, all my fault. I should of never married you! I should of left!" Harry said springing out of bed.

"HARRY JAMES POTTER STOP IT!" Ginny said springing out of bed and following him as he went into the bathroom and watched him stare at himself in the mirror, as he raised his hand.

"HARRY NO!" Ginny yelled as his fist went into the mirror, glass shattering, blood spilling.

"I'm not fit for this! I shouldn't be allowed to be a husband! A father! You are a target! The kids are a target because of me!" Harry raved as Ginny stepped over the glass and wrapped herself around him.

"Let me go Ginny," Harry said.

"Never! Not today, not tomorrow! You're my husband. Anything that comes after us we will battle together like we always have."

"Ginny it's not fair to you, or the kids,"

"Harry you let me make those decisions. I promise you I will stay safe, I will keep our children safe. Come let me fix your hand,"

"It's fine,"

"It's bleeding you need to let me fix it,"

"Ginny the glass," Harry said as the anger started to subside.

"It's fine," Ginny said as Harry lifted her as he stepped them over the glass.

"Harry your hand,"

"I'd rather it be my hand then your feet. Ginny I'm sorry,"

"It was a dream Harry. I understand you're worried and scared, so am I. We are stronger together, you know that."

"I just want you to be safe,"

"I will be as long as I have you," Ginny said as Harry sat her on the bed and she took his hand, used her wand to clean the wound and then healed it.

"I got blood on your night dress,"

"Yes well you also got glass all over my bathroom floor but as always I forgive you. That's what we do in this family,"

"You're a stronger person then I am Ginny,"

"No I just know how to ask for help. Now lay back down with me Harry, we both need to sleep."

The Potter couple lay together and soon Ginny was snoring lightly, curled up next to Harry. Harry Potter on the other hand was wide awake, staring at the ceiling. It had been no ordinary dream or even a nightmare, something was happening he just didn't know what.

* * *


	3. A Weasley and A Malfoy

_Disclaimer-I own nothing_

_Next Chapter for you all! PLEASE REVIEW! I like to know what you think! Please review! I really really want your input! _

"Anne eat your beans," Harry said that night at the Potter family sat around their kitchen table eating dinner.

"No like!" Anne complained.

"Just a couple of bites sweet heart. Make Mummy happy," Ginny said as Anne thought about it for a second and then ate them.

"Good girl," Harry replied as he refilled Ginny's cup.

"Dinner is delicious as usual," Ginny replied as Harry nodded, he had been closed off for the last month after he had that night mare. "Are Ron and Hermione coming over tonight?"

"I think so. Hermione is in her 8th month I believe. Ron's been a bit crazy," Harry said.

"Well I was thinking Harry since it is almost the summer and after our new niece or nephew is born perhaps we can go to Pyrexia?"

"Uncle Hayden?" Jason said with excitement.

"Perhaps. I'll call Ona and ask," Harry replied as the phone rang. "I got it," Harry replied as he got up.

"Hello?" Harry said.

"HARRY IS THAT YOU?" Ron's voice shouted from the other end.

"Ron you don't have to yell mate. What's going on?" Harry asked hearing a hint of panic in his friend's voice.

"Hermione! Hermione is having the baby!"

"Ron where are you?"

"I don't know what do! She's in so much pain!"

"Ron where the bloody hell are you?"

"In the park. We went out for a walk. I'm too afraid to apparent her!"

"I'm coming," Harry said, hanging up the phone, having a brief moment of appreciation that Hermione had bought a cell phone.

"What's going on?" Ginny asked.

"Hermione is having the baby. I need to get them to St. Mungos."

"Call me as soon as you have news. She's early,"

"I know," Harry replied as he changed into a phoenix and disappeared.

"Alright finish your dinner and then perhaps we will watch a movie," Ginny said to the kids who always loved watching their father change forms. She headed towards the floo and called Susan so at least she'd be ready.

* * *

"Thank bloody Godric," Ron said as he saw Harry appear in phoenix form. He landed on Ron's shoulder.

"Hermione just keep breathing. Harry's going to take us now," Ron said as Hermione nodded, worry in her eyes.

"Let's go Harry," Ron said as they disappeared.

* * *

"It's okay Hermione just breathe," Susan said as she meant the boys and had a wheel chair ready for Hermione.

"It's hurt," Hermione said.

"I know it will be alright. Let's get you into a room shall we," Susan said, turning to Ron. "Wait here for now. I will send someone to get you soon,"

"I'm not leaving her!" Ron yelled.

"Ron you need to fill out some paper work and I need to run some tests. Please, I'll be back for you soon," Susan said with out another word and leaving both Ron and Harry standing there.

"Tell me she is going to be alright," Ron said looking at Harry.

"Susan will take care of her Ron. Come on I'll help you fill out the paper work," Harry said as the nurse at the desk handed them a large stack. Harry sat down with Ron and both of them started to fill it out.

"I feel like we are doing Hermione's homework," Harry said trying to break Ron's nerves. "Is she allergic to anything?"

"No, no she isn't. Harry she's a month early. A month! What if there is something wrong with the baby,"

"Your baby is a fighter Ron I know it will be okay," Harry said as the doors burst open and in came Sirius, Zizi, Arthur and Molly.

"Is she alright?" was the first words out of Molly's mouth.

"I don't know," Ron said.

"What happened?" Arthur asked, while Zizi was holding onto Sirius hand, Harry had the feeling Sirius was getting ready to throttle something.

"We went out for a walk. They said it would be good for her if she went out walking. And then her water broke," Ron said as Susan walked in.

"SUSAN!" they all yelled.

"Ron you can come on back now. The rest of you can stay if you like. I'm sure the rest of the family will be here soon," Susan said as she took Ron by the arm and walked away.

"Is she alright? The baby?" Ron asked.

"She is almost ready to push. From what I can tell it seems your kid just wants come out. The lungs are well developed so it should be okay," Susan said as they walked into the delivery room.

"RONALD WEASLEY YOU ARE NEVER TOUCHING ME AGAIN!" Hermione yelled at him as she saw him walk in, he gulped visibly.

"She doesn't have her wand does she?" Ron asked.

"No I took that away," Susan replied with a laugh as Ron went and stood next to her, slipping his hand into hers.

"It's going to be alright," Ron said to her as he gave her some ice.

"Alright Hermione, time to push," Susan said.

* * *

As Susan had predicted the Weasley clan and friends started showing up.

"We brought dinner," Fred said as he put down a basket filled with sandwiches, George doing the same.

"Good idea guys," Harry said helping himself to one.

"Any word yet?" Draco asked as he sat down next to Sirius.

"No not yet. I really wish we'd get an update. She's a month early," Zizi said.

"She's in very capable hands," Draco replied.

"So who thinks Ron is going to faint?" Bill asked with a laugh as Fleur hit her husband.

"He won't," Ginny said turning up with the twins.

"Hey if it isn't my favorite duo," Neville said lifting Jason into his arms, Luna holding Anne.

"Where is Chris?" Ginny asked.

"Right here," Lily said walking in with her nephew and husband.

"You know we really should have another waiting area built just for when we come," Trey said with a laugh as he patted Harry on the back.

"Media here already?" Harry asked.

"Yup no worries security is keeping them off this floor,"

"Thank Godric. I really do not want to deal with them today," Ginny said. Every time the media came they harassed the family to no end, always trying to get pictures of the kids.

* * *

"Alright Hermione I see the head. Your doing wonderful!" Susan said.

"I don't think I can," Hermione said breathing hard.

"Of course you can love. Come on Hermione let's get a look at what we've made."

"Next time you're doing this!"

"If I could I would,"

"Alright Hermione one more push!" Susan said.

Minutes later Susan was cutting the umbilical cord and a screaming baby was in her arms.

"What is it?" Ron asked, dying to know if he had a daughter or son.

"It's a boy," Susan said with a wide smile as she started cleaning off the baby.

"A boy, hear that love? It's a boy," Ron said with joy.

"Ten toes, ten fingers. He's healthy as can be, and sure has a pair of lungs," Susan said with a chuckle as she placed the clean baby in Ron's arms as she started cleaning up Hermione.

"We've made him," Ron said holding his son for the first time. He had brown eyes and wisps of red hair.

"He's beautiful," Hermione said as Ron placed their son in her arms.

"What are we going to name him?" Ron asked her.

"After my father,"

"Sirius?"

"No the Grangers. Connor Black Weasley," Hermione said.

"I think that is perfect. Little Connor. My son," Ron said.

"Ron why don't you go tell everyone outside. I'll take care of Connor and Hermione," Susan said.

"Go ahead Ron," Hermione said as Ron bent down and kiss his wife and then gently his son. "Your amazing Hermione."

"You helped," she replied.

"He's going to be the smartest little bugger,"

"Perhaps," Hermione said with a chuckle as Ron left the room.

* * *

"EVERY ONE QUITE!" Sirius yelled as he saw Ron walking towards him with a very wide smile. Everyone shut up, their attention on Ron.

"So mate?" Harry asked.

"It's a healthy little boy. Connor Black Weasley," Ron said as the family cheered.

"Congrats mate!" Harry said hugging his friend.

"Oy Potter get away from my son-in-law!" Sirius said standing in front of Ron.

"Sirius be nice," Zizi said as Sirius hugged Ron.

"Well didn't expect that," James said a Lily hit him.

"How is Hermione?" Sirius asked wiping a tear from his eye.

"She's fine. Susan is taking care of her and my son," Ron said, pretty sure he would never get tired of saying that.

"Party at the Burrow!" Fred yelled as the family one by one congratulated him and started to head home or the Burrow to enjoy some good humor.

"I think I need a beer," Sirius said as he slumped in his seat, Ron having head back towards Hermione.

"You're a grandfather," James said with a chuckle.

"I've been that already mate. Or have you forgotten your own grandkids,"

"Never,"

"I'm here! What happened," Remus said running into the waiting room with Ara.

"Bout time," James said with a chuckle.

"Sorry I told Arthur to go so I finished up today's business. What did we miss?"

"It's a boy, Connor Black Wealsey. Where is the boys and Estel?"

"With Dobby and Winky. Hermione doing alright?" Ara asked her brother.

"Yes wonderful. I can't believe my little girl just had a baby," Sirius said still shocked.

"Oh I know its tough dear but you get use to it," Molly said patting Sirius on the back.

"How you did it Molly I will never understand," Lily said.

"Of course you do," Molly replied with a chuckle.

* * *

"I'm so happy Hermione and the baby are alright," Ginny said laying against Harry as they watched a movie, the twins in bed.

"Yes and just think in a few months that will be us," Harry said, his hand resting on stomach.

"You scared Potter?" Ginny said with a chuckle.

"Never," Harry replied as he leaned down and started kissing her. "I'm sorry for the mood I've been in. I think your right, we should go to Pyrexia for a bit. It'll clear my head,"

"I think that is a good idea. You've been worrying me for the last month you know,"

"It's just some times I forget. I forget I am Harry Potter the savior of our world. I forget there are people who would want to see my family and me dead. I want to give our family a normal life,"

"Harry we may never be normal. Look at who they are related to. We can give them love though, and lots of it. Nothing is ever perfect but we can make it the best we can,"

"I just wish I," but Harry never got to finish that sentence as the house wards started going off, someone had broken in, upstairs.

"Bloody hell," Harry said as Ginny and he sprung from the couch, Ginny grabbing her wand from the table.

"The twins!" Ginny said with such fear she almost trembled.

"Get the kids. I'll take care of the intruders,"

"Let's do it," Ginny said as they took the steps two. There where four men dressed in black in the hall way.

"Go Ginny!" Harry yelled as he fired off a curse blocking Ginny, allowing her to get into Jason's room, slamming the door behind her.

"GET THE BLOODY HELL OUT OF MY HOUSE!" Harry yelled he started sending curses.

"Mr. Potter I would stop that if I was you," one of them said emerging from Anne's room, with Anne in his arms, screaming.

"You're going to put my daughter down or leave. Or I promise you the most painful, horrific death,"

"Your not really in a position to be making threats seeing as I have your daughter."

"What do you want?" Harry said.

"Want? I want the dark lord back. But I will settle in turning one of your children into the next dark lord."

"You won't succeed in doing so. I will make it my life mission to hunt you down and kill you. Do you understand, you will never have my daughter. Not as long as I live and breath,"

"I can change that,"

"This is your last chance," Harry said as he saw Fred and George Weasley sneaking in through the window be hind the men, the one they had blasted apart to get in.

"I think I win Mr. Potter," the man said tuning around to head for the window, meeting Fred's fist in his face, George grabbing Anne.

"GO!" Harry yelled, pointing towards Jason's room, the twins doing as they were told.

"Harry?" Ginny said turning as her brothers entered the room, Anne in George's arms.

"Oh thank heavens. I was trying to figure what to do. When Anne wasn't in her bed." Ginny said, shaking in fear.

"Harry is dealing with the goons. We're getting you to somewhere safe," Fred said as Ginny held her son.

"Where are we going?" Ginny asked.

"For now to the Burrow. Come on," Fred said as he raised his wand and blasted apart Jason's window. Bill, Charlie, Draco and Percy stood at the bottom.

"I'll levitate you down." Fred said as he pointed his wand at Ginny and did just that. Then he did the same to George since he was holding Anne. He then slid down himself.

"You all came?" Ginny said surprised.

"Heard the alarm," Draco said in explanation.

"Alright we don't know if there are any littered around outside. They broke down one of the wards. We head to the Burrow. Ready?" Bill said to his sister.

"Some one should stay with Harry," Ginny said hating to leave her husband.

"I will. Go Ginny," Draco said as Ginny nodded and the Weasley family left.

Draco headed into Harry's house and found Harry face to face with someone he never thought he'd see again, his father. Three of his goons lay on the floor dead or unconscious.

"Lucius," Draco said as his father turned around and with a pop disappeared.

"Harry you alright?" Draco asked as Harry screamed and punched his fist right through the wall.

"Harry, mate you need to calm down." Draco said as Harry screamed in such furry, "HOW DID HE GET OUT!"

"I don't know Harry. We'll find out, I promise. You need to calm down now," Draco said, not use to dealing with Harry when he was in one of these moods.

"Harry you're bleeding," Draco said all of a sudden noticing a small dagger stuck in Harry's ribs. Harry looked down and with a sudden jerk pulled out the dagger and tossed it to the floor, his cloths staining red.

"I need to get you to St. Mungo's,"

"No," Harry replied as Draco watch in fear in what Harry was going to do.

"Mate Ginny needs you. You need to let me take you to St. Mungo's,"

Harry made no reply as he fell to the ground, but he wasn't clutching his side but his head, he started to scream in pain.

Draco didn't think twice as he grabbed his friends hand and disaparented.

* * *

"Inside," Bill said as they all entered the Burrow.

"We should send out the alert," Ginny said as he put Jason down.

"Already done," Molly said as she hugged her daughter. "You alright dear"

"I'm fine. But we need to get back to my home. Harry may still need help," Ginny said.

"We'll go back," Fred said.

"But only after we make sure over here is secure. Do you know who they were?" Charlie asked.

"Not a clue," Ginny replied.

"Well Tonks is on her way over here with the Aurors. Once they are here we'll go back to your house."

"Bill, Percy will you two stay with the twins. I heard them in the hall. They are after the kids."

"You know we will," Percy said hugging his sister.

"You're staying here as well," Bill said.

"No Harry may need me,"

"You are pregnant Ginny. You need to think of the baby,"

"Bloody hell all of you!"

* * *

"What the hell happened to him?" the healer asked as she ripped his shirt off and saw the wound, it was turning a shade of purple.

"What the hell?" Draco said as the healer stepped back for a moment. "What the bloody hell is it?"

"Poison, what ever was used was laced with poison. It's in his blood stream now,"

"Do you know what kind of poison. Can you fix him?" Draco asked, filled now with worry.

"I don't know. I will do my best,"

"You best won't be bloody good enough if he dies!" Draco yelled wishing that he had killed his father long ago.

"Mr. Malfoy please go to the waiting room. I will come get you as soon as I can," the Healer said.

"You best!" Draco said looking down at Harry who was thrashing back and forth, as Draco stormed out into the waiting area, sitting down on a chair breathing deeply.

"Draco? Draco what are you doing here?"Susan said, her tone turning from joy to worry when she saw blood on his shirt.

"What happened? Are you hurt?"

"Harry's home was attacked tonight. He's in with a healer, he was stabbed with a knife laced with poison,"

"What color is the wound?" Susan said.

"Purple,"

"Godric no!" Susan said heading towards the trauma unit.

"Susan what is it?"

"No time to explain. You must get Ginny for me. We may need to take him to Pyrexia,"

"Susan!" Draco yelled but wife was already gone, if he had been afraid before he was now more so, he stood to leave but ran into Ron and Sirius.

"Draco! What are you still doing here?" Ron said patting Draco on the back as he noticed the blood.

"What happened?" Ron said.

"I don't want to ruin your night mate but you need to know. Harry's home was attacked."

"The kids? Ginny?"

"Are safe but Harry was hurt bad. I need to go tell Ginny,"

"Do we know who was behind it?" Sirius asked.

"Yes, Lucius Malfoy."

"That's impossible. He's in Azkaban!" Ron shouted.

"Well he isn't anymore. Let me go tell Ginny and your father. I'm sure there will need to be a report about this," Draco said and he was gone.

"I can't bloody believe this!" Ron shouted kicking a near by trash can.

"Cool it mate, cool it. You best go stay with Hermione. Don't tell her what happened, not yet."

"Sirius we need to talk," Ron said going cold.

"Ron I think it best,"

"It best if we talk in private now," Ron said grabbing his father-in-law's arm and dragging him towards the nearest empty room, he then cast the most powerful silencing charm he knew around the room.

"What is this bloody about,"

"I need your help, you may be one of the few people able to."

"I don't understand mate,"

"Hermione didn't leave her job because she wanted to Sirius. She was forced to quit. There was another prophecy made about Harry. She found out, they erased her memory,"

"No," Sirius said getting light headed, sitting down in a chair.

"Yes. We don't know what it says. But these attacks, they must have something to do with it."

"Have you told Harry,"

"No, and I don't want him to know. He's fought so hard to have the life he has now. I don't want to take it away from him, not yet. Not at least till I know what it says,"

"Why are you telling me this,"

"It may be in the department of mysteries. I promised Hermione I would go about all this as an adult. But I need to get in there, I need to see it."

"You want to break it,"

"Yes,"

"I haven't been there since the Veil,"

"I know but you know how, you have connections to get us in don't you,"

"I can see what I can do Ron but I can't make any promises," Sirius said holding his head.

"Three bloody years of peace. He deserves more, we all do,"

"I know, for now do you promise to keep this quite?"

"I do. Go to your wife and son. I will stay here till Ginny comes,"

"Thank you," Ron said as he pulled down his spells and headed to his wife. Sirius sighed and went to the nurse to get an update on his godson.

* * *

"Draco! Finally! Where is Harry?" Ginny said as she hugged her friend, her brothers had gone but they had not yet returned.

"Ginny you need to go to St. Mungo's,"

"What happen," Ginny said her face going pale.

"He was stabbed, the knife was laced with poison. They are treating him now,"

"Mum the kids,"

"We'll protect them Ginny. Go to Harry,"

"Draco will you come with me,"

"Yes come on," Draco said taking Ginny towards the floo.

* * *

"Susan," Ginny said standing after waiting for over an hour. "How is he?"

"Not good Ginny. The poison is in his blood stream. It is causing hallucinations of all sorts. The poison won't allow us to heal the wound,"

"What are you saying? What about Phoenix tears?"

"It possibly heal the wound but not the poison,"

"What poison is it?"

"A mixture, basilisk venom and dementor blood but it's bonded with another mixture that we can't figure out."

"Susan is he going to be okay?" Ginny asked.

"I don't know Ginny. If we can't find away to get rid of the poison he may not make it till the morning,"

"No!" Ginny said, as Draco held onto her, to steady her. "I must take him to Pyrexia. Ona maybe able to figure it out,"

"Ginny it may not," but Susan never got to finish her sentence as Ginny transformed into a Ritza and leaped across the floor till she found the room that they had Harry in. She strolled up next to him and placed her paw on his arm and they disappeared.

* * *

"Ginny? Harry! What the bloody hell!" Rocky said as Ginny turned back.

"He's hurt bad Rocky. Poison in his blood, wound won't heal,"

"I got Harry, run ahead. Tell Ona! Go!" Rocky yelled as he picked up Harry as Ginny changed forms again and headed into the castle, sniffing out Ona.

"By my stars, Ginny!" Ona said as Ginny changed forms.

"Ona he's hurt, poison!" Ginny said as Rocky came in with Harry.

"Bring him to the healer's wing. I will follow," Ona said as Rocky did as he was told.

Ona looked Harry over several times before she spoke to Ginny.

"I can heal him, it will be painful and it will take time,"

"Will he survive?" Ginny asked.

"Yes, I haven't let him die yet have I. Go rest outside, you don't need to be here for this," Ona said as she started sending cleansing charms around Harry's wound.

"I'm not leaving him," Ginny said.

"I figured as much, fine. Hold his head still then. Speak to him, hopefully he'll be able to hear you," Ona said as she went to her cabinets and started pulling out potion after potion.

"Harry its Ginny. Seems we are in a pickle again, I need you to be okay alright? We have a baby coming."

"Hold him still," Ona said to Rocky who put his hands on his shoulders.

"Sorry Harry," Ona said as she poured a pink potion right into the wound, Harry screamed.

* * *

"How the bloody hell did he escape!" Arthur Weasley yelled back in his office, he was meeting with several ministry heads, Remus and Kingsley.

"Minister we are trying to figure it out. It looks like he may have had help from the inside."

"I want no rest in this ministry until he is found!"

"Minister you can't possibly think he is a threat, he has no money. The dark lord is gone."

"He attacked my daughter and son tonight. He attacked my grandchildren. I want him found, no questions." Arthur Weasley said standing up and leaving the meeting. Remus right behind him.

"Arthur any word yet?"

"None, Ginny took him to Ona. All we can do now is wait, and find bloody Lucius!"

* * *

"How is our baby boy doing?" Hermione said as she woke, Ron sitting next to her, Connor in his arms.

"He's just as wonderful as him mum," Ron said as Hermione sat up and Ron placed their son in Hermione's arm.

"He is wonderful. He has your ears," Hermione said as Connor slept on.

"Susan said I can take the both of you home in the morning,"

"Ron what's wrong," Hermione said looking down at her son.

"Nothing Hermione,"

"You're not a very good liar,"

"Perhaps not but I'll tell you when we are home okay,"

"I'm worried,"

"Don't be, it'll be alright."

* * *

"How is he?" Ginny asked as Harry lay unmoving in his bed, his face covered in sweat.

"He'll be fine in a few days. We drained the poison and wound has been sealed. Do you know what happened?" Ona said filled with concerned.

"We were attacked in our home. I don't know who they were but they were after Jason and Anne,"

"Dear my stars. The kids alright?"

"Thankfully yes, my brothers showed up in time. We got the kids out but I had to leave Harry. I'm pregnant," Ginny said.

"Oh Ginny congratulations! How far along are you?"

"Almost two months,"

"Well your going to have your hands full aren't you. Come, let's let Harry sleep. I'm sure Hali is dying to see you,"

"I'm sure, we have her room all ready for the end of the summer," Ginny said, Hali would be starting Hogwarts next semester.

"She is so excited. Come Ginny, it will be alright,"

* * *

"I moved the crib into our room," Ron said as he laid Connor in the crib as Hermione got into their bed.

"I can't believe we made something so perfect,"

"Well he will have a flaw or two, he is my son after all," Ron said with a laugh as the door bell rang.

"Who would be here at this hour," Ron said, "I'll be right back love."

"Take your time," Hermione replied as Ron went down stairs and opened the door, Professor Dumbledore standing in his door way,

"Professor come in," Ron said as he let Albus Dumbledore walk inside.

"Congratulations my boy! I've heard the good news,"

"Thank you very much."

"He's already down to attend Hogwarts. The castle had a bit of a celebration,"

"What do you mean?"

"Well I have it from Susan what time your son was born, the castle literally shuck with joy," Albus said.

"That's wonderful," Ron said.

"I was wondering if I could get a little sneak peak at the next generation,"

"Of course. He's sleeping but please come upstairs," Ron said as he led Albus up to Hermione and his room.

"Headmaster," Hermione said in surprise as she placed the book she was reading down.

"How lovely you look my dear. I hope you don't mind but I came to get a little sneak peak at the new Weasley,"

"Of course sir. His name is Connor Black Weasley,"

"Wonderful name. He's already down for Hogwarts,"

"Good to know. May not have been doing magic from the womb but he will be powerful just the same," Ron said making a joke about his sister.

"Yes Ginny has told be about the new babe on the way. It amazes me so, though the child is of her and Harry,"

"Correct," Hermione said with a chuckle.

"Well I wish not to keep you. I will see myself out,"

"Oh no I will walk you down Headmaster," Ron said as he walked with Albus down the stairs.

"Mr. Weasley I've heard of the attack. How is Harry?" the Headmaster said as they stood in Ron's doorway.

"I don't know Professor. The last I've heard was Ginny took him to Pyrexia. Malfoy broke in, tried to kidnap the kids."

"So I've heard. Well please let me know if there is anything I can do. Oh and Mr. Weasley,"

"Yes sir?"

"Sometimes what you're looking for is right under your nose, all you must do is ask,"

"Ask for what,"

"A key perhaps,"

"A key,"

"One that I just seemed to have found laying about. It may not be the whole puzzle but it is a start,"

"Thank you," Ron said taking the key and watched as Dumbledore disappeared. He closed and locked the door and then walked into the kitchen, hiding the key in a draw before going back to his wife and son. For now he had his family to tend to, in the morning he would tend to the rest of them.

* * *

"No, no please no!" Harry yelled thrashing back and forth in his bed.

"Come on Harry wake up," Hayden said sitting next to his friend, shaking him awake. For the night he had convinced Ginny to stay with Ona and rest, allowing him to tend to his friend, his brother.

"NO!" Harry shouted sitting up in a cold sweat, tears dropping from his eyes.

"It's alright mate, it's alright. You're safe,"

"My family! The kids!" Harry said, looking at Hayden with fear that Hayden hadn't seen in Harry for a long time.

"Safe. Ginny is with Ona. The twins are in your world with their uncles and grandparents."

"Thank Godric," Harry said, sitting back, breathing to calm himself down.

"What is happening mate,"

"I don't know Hayden but I expect to find out,"

"Ginny's pregnant I hear,"

"She is,"

"You're not happy,"

"I'm bring another child into my life who is in danger because they happen to have my dna."

"You'll get through this,"

"But how many lives am I going to loose in the process," Harry replied


	4. Winter

_Disclaimer-I own nothing_

"What do you bloody mean he was attacked?" Hermione said as Ron back off slowly, behind the crib for protection.

"Lucius Malfoy and some other goons, the kids and Ginny are okay. Harry got hurt and Ginny had to take him to Pyrexia."

"Is he alright? Did Malfoy get away?"

"Yes he did and Harry is alright. Ginny sent word just a little while ago. He's in pain but should be able to return soon."

"Ron next time you must tell me these things right away,"

"Hermione you just had Connor,"

"If we lost Harry,"

"We didn't but we do need to see what that prophecy says."

"I know,"

"Dumbledore gave me a key last night. I don't know what it is to. Why don't you feed Connor and I'll get the key."

"Fine. We need to solve this because I do not want my son growing up with another maniac on the loose."

"We are going to try," Ron replied as he left the room.

* * *

"Harry you should not be out of bloody bed," Ginny yelled as was walking towards the shower, his concealment charms off. It had taken Harry a long time to realize Ginny didn't care, he still fought with it sometimes.

"I'm going to shower and get dressed. Then I am picking up Jason and Anne to bring them here. You will stay here until I catch Lucius bloody Malfoy!"

"I will not stay here! I have a life to get back to!"

"You won't have one if Lucius attacks again!"

"Harry be reasonable please. We were not prepared. We will take different precautions but I will not hide!"

"Ginny I will not have them in danger. If you all are here you will be protected,"

"The kids have school. You will be taking them away from their family. I will not run Harry. I will not be afraid."

"Ginny please I need you to be safe, I need the kids to be safe,"

"And if we stay together we will be. I will not hide here why you go off and try to find Lucius. We stay together, that's what families do. Now shower and then if you want to return we will do so together."

"You wanted to vacation Ginny,"

"Not unless you are with us!"

"I need to find Lucius,"

"Then we will return home,"

"Gin,"

"Don't Gin me Harry."

"You're impossible," he said as he slammed the bathroom door close and Ginny heard him thrashing around.

* * *

"So what do you think the key is to?" Ron asked as he rocked Connor as Hermione examined the key.

"Not to the ministry for sure, it looks to old,"

"Then why would Dumbledore give it to me,"

"I think it is for Gringotts,"

"The bank. I don't need money,"

"Ronald have you not learnt yet that the bank holds more then money,"

"Next week I'll get the twins to come with me."

"I want to come as well,"

"Connor? Hermione you just had him a day ago,"

"I told you I want my son to not grow up in a world at war like we had to. I'm sure your mum has been dying to get her hands on him,"

"She is taking care of Anne and Jason at the moment. Hermione I don't want you leaving him yet."

"Oh Ronald I just want to solve this."

"Hermione trust me. Your smarts have had to rub off on me some. I'll be fine,"

"I'm worried Ron,"

"Its okay, our family will be okay,"

* * *

"Harry I really must protest. You should still be in bed resting. The wound hasn't healed all the way,"

"And it will leave a scar, I'll live. If Ginny refuses to allow me to bring the kids here I will feel better if I am at least with them,"

"Still…oh fine. I swear you humans will be the end of me. Know the gates are always open for your family Harry."

"I know Ona. I just need to figure out what the bloody hell is going on. I promised Ginny a vacation soon so we will be back."

"You best. Next time I see you I'd hope it be with out you in pain please,"

"I'll try Ona," Harry said as Ginny and Hayden walked into Harry's room.

"Ready to go Harry?" Ginny asked.

"Yes," Harry replied as Ona hugged him.

"Give the kids out love," Ginny said as she changed into a Ritza, jumped over to Harry and they disappeared to arrive back in their home.

Ginny changed back, feeling kind of light headed.

"Ginny perhaps from now on you shouldn't change. You are pregnant," Harry said.

"Maybe your right Harry. I'll ask Susan about it," Ginny replied as she looked around the second floor of their house, every thing fixed.

"Your brothers must of come back and cleaned up," Harry said as he looked and saw the window completely put together.

"I'm sure,"

"I should check the wards and everything. See if I can reinforce any of it,"

"I'm sure Bill did that already. Why don't we go pick up Jason and Anne. Go see our new godson and then you can go talk to Bill and see what happened."

"Ginny,"

"You know I'm right. Come along Harry," Ginny said pulling him down the stairs towards the floo.

* * *

"Oh thank Godric your back. Harry how are you?" Molly asked as she hugged her son-in-law.

"I'm fine Molly," Harry said as his side ached a little from the hug.

"Well I'm glad you are in one piece. Why don't you both stay for dinner, everyone else is coming."

"Mum I think it best if I get Harry to bed,"

"No it is fine. I can see the new Weasley and Bill," Harry said leaving his wife and mother-in –law to talk.

"DADDY!" Annie yelled as she jumped from Arthur's lap and wrapped herself around his legs.

"Harry your back," Arthur said as Anne let go and joined Jason on the floor coloring.

"Yes, any word on Malfoy yet?"

"No but I have every available person working on it. Tonks and Kingsley are personally leading the team,"

"Any clue how he got out yet?"

"Not even a small one I'm sad to say. We'll catch him Harry,"

"You best hope you do before I do Arthur,"

"Oy if it isn't my favorite brother-in-law!" Ron said walking in and patting Harry on the back.

"Where is my godson!" Harry replied putting on the best smile he could.

"Right here," Hermione replied walking in, Connor asleep in her arms. "Harry say hello to Connor Black Weasley."

"Well thank Godric he looks like you Hermione,"

"Do my ears lie or did Potter actually make a joke?" Draco Malfoy said, "Though I do have to agree."

"Shut it Draco," Ron said as different family members started showing up.

"You doing alright mate?" Ron asked.

"I'm fine. All healed up. How is Hermione and Connor?"

"Perfect mate. Can't believe I'm finally a da too!"

"You'll be perfect at it Ron. You have been with Jason and Anne,"

"I know it's just so perfect. I can't wait to have another one,"

"Well I think Hermione may need a break first," Harry said with a chuckle as Fred handed him a butter beer.

"Thanks again for all of you coming two nights ago. If it wasn't for you guys,"

"Think nothing of it mate. Just glad we could help. Bill will be by later for desert. Fleur is home with Vicki who's got a little cold."

"Did he check the wards?"

"Several times. He'll talk to you about it tonight," Fred said as he downed a shot of fire whiskey. "Now where is my soon to be wife?" Fred said referring to Katie.

Later that night when Bill turned up, Harry was able to pull the eldest Weasley son aside to talk to him.

"How you feeling Harry?"

"I'll be fine. Always am. I'm more concerned about the wards. That Malfoy got through them,"

"I figured out the flaw. It was kind of a stupid one on our part,"

"What?"

"Blood wards. When we built them we set them to allow people in based on their blood remember."

"Yes of course,"

"Well Malfoy sr shares the same blood as Scarlet and Draco. It was a stupid flaw,"

"How do we fix it?"

"I stripped those right down and set some double layer wards to lock off any intruder,"

"But.."

"But they will not last long. The best bet is to change the wards over. Make them person specified not blood specified,"

"How do we do that?"

"I can do it. Really complex and it will take some time but it can be done,"

"How much? I know you are going to have to take off work to do this,"

"I have more then enough money put away Harry. It's fine, if I need your help I will ask you. For now worry about the fact that my sister is about to have your baby,"

"Bill,"

"No worries mate the time for me to kick your arse has passed years ago. But remember I still hold the right to kill you if you break her heart," Bill said patting Harry on the back and going to check out his new nephew.

"Godric help me," Harry said.

* * *

"So you think the key is to Gringotts," Fred said as he sat at Ron's kitchen table.

"Yup and I need to go check it out. Hermione won't let me go by myself and I won't have her coming," Ron replied.

"Why do you have the key?" George asked.

"Need to know basis,"

"Well we need to know. Don't get me wrong bro but we are family so spill,"

"It's a secret that I need to keep from Harry and Ginny for now. No offense but Harry reads minds a bit to quickly if need be. I'll share when it's absolutely necessary. For now will you just help?" Ron asked.

"Yeah why the bloody hell not," Fred said.

"Yes but can we wait till winter break. We have some big orders to fill. It's only three weeks."

"Sure," Ron replied, thinking of spending that time with his family.

* * *

"Scarlet hurry up!" Rose yelled as they both came off the train for winter break.

"I'm sorry the trunk is heavy,"

"Got it babe," Mark said with a wink.

"Shut it Mark!" Scarlet said.

"Don't piss her off mate. She's an heir remember," Bobby said as he ducked a punch from Rose.

"Seems you four are in a good mood?" Charlie Weasley said with a laugh.

"You're picking us up this year," Scarlet said.

"Sorry to disappoint but did you really think Ron was going to drag Connor out in this weather? It's bloody cold out!"

"I just want to see my nephew!" Scarlet said with excitement.

"Come on you lot," Charlie said taking them to the Burrow.

"Alright I'm off," Bobby said.

"Bobby tell your Mum and Severus that my da, mum and I will be by for dinner at five,"

"No problem. You sleeping over tonight?"

"Probably. You know everyone is going to get smashed,"

"Bobby D'Lore!" Scarlet said with the famous Weasley look that she had mastered from watching Molly.

"What you know it's true!" Bobby said heading to the floo and disappearing. After the war Snape had married his Mum. They were living in the "Golden Community" as was Mark's parents. Mark had developed a good relation with Snape after finding out Snape was his biological father.

"I best get going as well. See you all later," Mark said following after Bobby.

"Boys," Rose said with a laugh.

"Rose when are James and Lily getting back?"

"Not till later. No worries I'm going to see Ginny and Harry. I'll have dinner there,"

"Give my love to them all. I'll be by soon to see Ginny and the kids! I still can't believe she is pregnant,"

"Me either," Rose said with a laugh as she jumped into the floo and disappeared.

"Let me guess," Charlie said with a smirk, "You are going to go see Ron."

"Duh!" Scarlet said.

* * *

"Ginny!" Rose said as she came out of the floo, hugging her sister-in-law.

"Rosie you're just in time for dinner. Harry just finished,"

"Perfect. Where are my two favorite kids,"

"Coloring over by the television. Well Annie is, Jason is stealing her crayons. She turned his hair blue by the way,"

"Can you change it back?"

"I can't but I'm sure Harry can. But it's his punishment for the night."

"You do realize he probably thinks its cool," Rose replied.

"Secretly so do I," Ginny replied with a chuckle.

"Dinner!" Harry shouted.

* * *

"He's so cute! I want one!"

"Not till your thirty!" Ron growled, he was still very protective of Scarlet.

"Ginny isn't even twenty five! Neither is Hermione!"

"You're the youngest, thirty! No argument!"

"Any way," Scarlet said rolling her eyes, "he's so cute. He has Hermione's eyes and your hair for sure. It looks like he has your ears as well,"

"As long as he has Hermione's brain he's safe."

"Where is the happy mother by the way?"

"Right here! So good to have you home Scarlet."

"Thanks Hermione. You created an awesome little kid,"

"Thank you. Are you staying for dinner?"

"Did you cook?" Scarlet asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Nope Molly sent food for the week,"

"Then of course,"

* * *

"So how far along are you Ginny?" Rose asked as she helped Harry clean up.

"Almost on my fourth month. I still can't believe it really. It's weird having something growing inside you."

"But kind of cool."

"So I've been hearing from Lily that you've been dating some one?"

"What?" Harry said turning around so fast, Ginny had forgotten how he reacted sometimes.

"Oh shut it Harry by the time I was her age I was already a mum. What's his name?"

"Well it's kind of a secret," Rose replied.

"I want his name! Who is his family? What house is he in?"

"Harry," Rose said.

"Well I'm your brother I need to know these things,"

"Sorry Rose you would think my brothers threatening would teach him to be the opposite,"

"No they are the best examples I could ever have. Does da know?"

"Not really," Rose said "And you are not to tell him. We only just started seeing each other and I want to see if it works out first."

"Do we know of him?"

"I'm not telling Harry so drop it,"

"Rose Potter,"

"Don't start Harry," Ginny said with a raised eyebrow.

"But Ginny,"

"No Harry," Ginny replied as Anne came running in her hair a bright green.

"These two are never going to be normal eh?" Rose said with a laugh.

* * *

That night in bed Ginny laid next to her husband. Jason and Anne were both asleep at the foot of their bed.

"Harry you really should get some sleep,"

"Ginny if they attack again,"

"We will and are ready Harry. Just sleep. You will help no one if you are tired,"

"Maybe I should go back and work for the ministry. Try and help them find Malfoy,"

"No Harry. I think it best if we just stay together as a family for now."

"I could help,"

"I won't have you in danger right now. We have another kid coming. I need you here,"

"Ginny I love you. I hope you know that,"

"Harry that has never been a doubt in my mind now sleep!"

* * *

Three weeks later Ron was with his twin brothers in Diagon Ally heading towards the bank.

"That's again for coming guys,"

"Eh no problem mate, gets us out of the shop for a bit."

The three brothers walked into the bank and up to one of the bank tellers. Since the war the bank was now run not just by goblins but other creatures as well as humans. This teller happened to be a goblin.

"We would like to go to this vault," Ron said holding up the key.

"Follow me please," the teller said as they headed into the cart that started going further and further down into the depths of the bank. George started feeling a bit sick. Finally about fifteen minutes later the cart stopped.

"Key please," the Goblin said as all pilled out of the cart, Ron handed it over.

"You wouldn't happen to know anything about this vault?" Fred asked.

"No clue," Ron replied.

"This vault was opened about fifty years ago and hasn't been opened since," the Goblin said as the vault door swung open.

"Well Ron after you," George said as Ron pulled out his wand to give them light as the three brothers stepped into the vault. It was very dark until Fred lit the room up. In the middle of the bare room sat three packages.

"What are they?" Fred said.

"I don't know," Ron replied as he picked one up and unwrapped it to find a round piece of silver metal. He unwrapped the next one and found an old torn book. The last one he opened held a small bottle with silver liquid. A note was attached to it."

"What does it say?"

Ron broke the seal and read out loud.

_To the Founder of this Letter,_

_ These three things have been passed onto me from family member to family member in the hopes that one day you will have found them. I hope you can put them into good use. Thank you Ronald._

_ You're Great Aunt_

"This is bloody weird?" George said.

"Really Ron. Can't you ever do anything normal,"

"No bloody clue," Ron replied as he lifted all three items and placed them into his robe pockets.

"Well another piece of the puzzle,"

"What is the puzzle Ron? Maybe we can help?" Fred said.

"We've seen how Harry has been behaving since the attack. You also spend every waking hour with him that you can. What is going on!"

"If he reads your mind,"

"We won't give him a reason to Ron. Please,"

"There maybe another prophecy about Harry alright,"

"WHAT!" the twins yelled, looking slightly ill.

"I don't want Harry to know till I have details. I was hoping this key was going to help me find it. But it seems I need to break into the Ministry of Magic for it,"

"Why don't you ask da?"

"Wouldn't look good for the minister to be helping his kid get into the department of mysteries,"

"Well what if we got a spy in there," Fred said a plan coming to mind.

"How would we?" Ron asked.

"Percy of course. Percy would be perfect to work in there. To get you in,"

"I don't want to put you all in danger,"

"Ron we all are family. Anyway Percy owes the family for being a jerk. He'd do it,"

"Alright let's do it. We'll go home and get Percy in on this. Operation into the department is underway."

"And if he gets caught he can always work at Hogwarts anyway," George said with a nervous laugh.

* * *

_Hope you all liked. Working on the next one! PLEASE REVIEW_


	5. Hogwarts

_

* * *

_

Disclaimer-I own nothing

_Let me know what you think! I need a new story idea if any one has one!_

* * *

Christmas season went well for every one. There were no more attacks and Bill was working on the wards. The ministry was no closer to finding Malfoy and Harry was no closer to figuring out who his sister was dating. Ron and Hermione had no clue what it was that they found in the vault. The book was in ancient runes so Hermione spent most of her time between her new son and translating. Winter break was over before anyone knew it so all those bound for Hogwarts had left. It was now the end of January and Ron was with his brother Percy.

* * *

"Ronald I don't know. You need to give me a better reason then just sneak you into the department of mysteries."

"Well can you get us into the department?"

"I have the clearance for it yes,"

"I just need you to get me in there Percy. It could be life or death,"

"For who?"

"Our family,"

"Ron if we are caught,"

"I know what it will look like. I can follow you in Harry's invisibility cloak,"

"Why isn't Harry helping?"

"Percy I don't want him to know, not yet. He's finally known some peace. I'm not ready to take it away from him."

"How then do you plan to get the cloak,"

"That'll be easy. Please Percy,"

"I have a family starting Ron. I'm getting married in less then a month,"

"Percy I have a son but we do what we must to protect our families. Something is going on Percy and you know it. No one has heard or seen Lucius. For all we know he may plan to attack Scarlet,"

"He wouldn't,"

"We don't know that. The answers I need are in the department,"

"Just you?"

"Sirius as well. Please Percy,"

"Fine alright. Let me see what I can do. I will give you a date as soon as I can,"

"Percy thank you. I promise you this will work,"

"Hope so Ron,"

* * *

"Harry can you grab Connor please?" Ginny said as their nephew sat in his crib crying.

"Got him," Harry replied as he picked up his nephew and started rocking him.

"Who is picking up the twins today?"

"Fred is,"

"I remember when the twins were babies and you held them just like that," Ginny said with a side way grin as Harry placed a now sleeping Connor back in his crib.

"Yes and soon we will have another. Do you think it's a boy or a girl?"

"No clue really. Mum keeps saying it's going to be a boy. Do you have a preference?"

"Not at all, as long as the baby is healthy."

"Connor is sleeping over night correct?"

"Yup Ron wanted to treat Hermione to a romantic night away,"

"Good for them. The both of them have been so stressed lately,"

"Could have nothing to do with Connor,"

"Oh shut it Harry," Ginny said with a laugh.

"I was thinking about stopping into the office tomorrow if that's okay. Just to see how Kingsley and Tonks are doing."

"Harry I will not have you working on that case,"

"Ginny he is up to something,"

"I know Harry but I need you to stay here alright. Please together we will be strong,"

"Ginny I just have this bad feeling,"

"Is it your scar Harry?"

"No but can you just trust me on this Ginny. Until Malfoy is found there will be no peace. Not for us,"

"Harry he has little if no power,"

"Ginny he attacked our home. He tried to take our children,"

"Harry please,"

"I just don't want our children to go through what we did,"

"We will protect them,"

"I can protect them by destroying Malfoy,"

"And loose you in the process,"

"Ginny," Harry said being cut off at the front door opened and Jason, Anne and Chris came running in followed by Fred.

"Oy you two alright?" Fred asked.

"Fine," they both said as Anne ran to Ginny trying to show her a picture she drew while the boys went to Harry.

"FLY!" Jason and Chris begged.

"Not today boys, not today. Go play upstairs,"

"Harry I can take them up?"

"No not today Fred," Harry said as he turned his back and left his family alone. He walked into his backyard and kicked the stump of a tree.

"Harry what's going on?" Fred said as he followed his brother in law.

"I don't know Fred," Harry said as he kicked the stump again.

"Harry,"

"I'm bringing another child into this world, into my life and I have Lucius Malfoy after us again!"

"He's going to be found Harry,"

"I just…"

"What Harry,"

"I just want to keep everyone safe,"

"Don't worry about the rest of us Harry, take care of my sister and your kids,"

"I thought that after I defeated Voldemort, that I fulfilled the prophecy I'd be done. You'd think the universe would give me a break,"

"Nah make life to boring. Listen why don't you take the kids and Ginny and go to Pyrexia for a while. Maybe it'll clear your mind,"

"Maybe,"

* * *

"Any clue of what that books says yet love?" Ron asked Hermione.

"Nope, I've been going through it and have no clue yet how it will help us. This metal seems like nothing special. The liquid is the only thing I could identify,"

"What is it?"

"Unicorn blood,"

"You've got to be kidding,"

"No I'm not Ron,"

"How'd the hell,"

"I don't know," Hermione said leaning back into her chair with a sigh. "Have you heard from Percy yet?"

"The end of March, two months we are going in,"

"Did you talk to my da yet?"

"Yes he's ready."

"Ron we should tell Ginny,"

"It wouldn't be good to worry her yet. I am going to call Ona though, convince her to have them go to Pyrexia till we get the prophecy."

"Harry won't go for it. You know that. What if we got him working up in Hogwarts for a bit? He'd be safe there and most important busy,"

"Doing what?"

"Filling in for Da and James,"

"How is that going to work Hermione? He's going to wonder why they left,"

"Well they can help look for Malfoy,"

"Harry will then want to help,"

"This could work. We can make it work,"

"Why don't I call your parents' and Harry's over for dinner? We can tell them Harry's been restless. Could use being busy during the day,"

"Okay good. Why don't you go call them now?"

* * *

"Where is my grandson?" Sirius said as he stepped through the floo.

"He's spending the night with his godparents. Sorry da," Hermione said giving him a hug hello.

"Well why don't we get them all over here then?"

"Long story," Ron said as he caught Lily as she came out of the floo, then Zizi followed by James.

"Hello all," Hermione said greeting everyone as they sat down to eat what Ron had prepared.

"Hermione not that it isn't lovely to come eat dinner with you but I have a feeling you have asked us here for a different reason," Zizi said taking a sip of her pumpkin juice.

"It's about Harry actually," Ron said as he put a piece of chicken on Hermione's plate, passing it to James.

"What has my son done now?" James asked.

"It's just he's been really worried about this whole Malfoy being out loose,"

"Plus the fact that he's not working gives him more time to brood over it," Hermione said.

"So we thought that if we could get Harry working some where safe until Malfoy can be found it would keep it a bit off his mind,"

"And this has to do with us how?" Zizi asked.

"Harry would be a great interim Defense against the Dark Arts Professor. It would keep him busy and he would love it,"

"Well then if that's the idea sounds good to me yet how do we explain Sirius and me not finishing out the year?"

"We were kind of hoping you'd have an idea?" Ron said.

"How about a secret mission?" Sirius said.

"For who?"

"Dumbledore, Arthur?"

"How about Dumbledore. He needs you to work on security for the school or something of the other. That way you can stick around, keep your eye on him?" Hermione said.

"You're worried about him. More then usual. Is something else going on?" Lily asked, Sirius coughed a bit trying to hide the fact that he knew.

"No just we want to keep Harry calm until Malfoy can be found. You know how he gets and with the new baby on the way its worse."

"Let's finish dinner. James and I will talk to Albus when we return. I'm sure it can work. Do you think Harry will accept?"

"If the school needs him he won't be able to help himself,"

* * *

A week later Harry sat with Ginny at the kitchen table enjoying a cup of coffee and arguing about Harry going back to work. The kids were already at school with Charlie taking watch over them giving Harry a day off.

"Harry please listen," Ginny said as there was a knock at the door.

"I got it," Harry replied as he left the kitchen to answer. "Professor" Harry said in surprise.

"Hello Harry. Might I come in? I hope I am not disturbing you?"

"No come in Professor. Ginny and I were just enjoying some coffee can I pour you a cup? Tea perhaps?"

"No thank I am here strictly on business," Dumbledore said as he walked into the kitchen, was greeted by Ginny and took a seat along with the Potters.

"Anything wrong sir?" Ginny asked worried.

"Well it would seem that once again Hogwarts is in need of a Defense Against the Dark Arts professor,"

"You fired da and Sirius?" Harry asked, not surprised.

"Not at all. I need them to help with a certain project."

"Anything I can help with?" Harry asked.

"Yes which is why I am here. Until they can finish what I need them to do I was wondering if you would be willing to come teach,"

"Albus that is a nice offer but me teach at Hogwarts? Plus I have Ginny and the children,"

"We can move you all to Hogwarts,"

"What about their schooling?" Harry said looking to Ginny.

"Well we do have some very fine teachers at Hogwarts but there is a local muggle school."

"Albus I'm not a teacher,"

"Harry this is a wonderful opportunity. I think it's a great idea. And not a teacher? Do you not remember the DA?" Ginny said sipping her tea.

"Ginny the kids,"

"We can figure it out. You need to keep busy any way. It'll keep your mind off of Malfoy,"

Harry sighed and looked back at Albus whose eyes were twinkling madly.

"When should I start?"

"This Monday if you would,"

"That gives me three days," Harry said not sure at all.

"I'm sure you are up to the task. James and Sirius will be around if you need help."

"Alright, alright."

"Good I will have quarters set up for your family and you. Hogwarts is once again in your debt,"

"Like it'll every pay up,"

"I will see you on Monday. I'll send your father or Sirius over to have them fill you in on what is happening in their classes."

"Thank you Albus," Harry said as he led Dumbledore out the front door. He walked back to the kitchen and sat next to Ginny.

"Gin,"

"Harry I have no problem with this. I think it is a good idea and any way it's not like I'm working."

"What about school?"

"Chris still goes,"

"Yes but I can't go watch them."

"I can,"

"You're pregnant,"

"I'm not incapable,"

"You know that isn't what I mean,"

"Harry if we have to get some one to watch them we will. The twins can always take turns."

"Your brothers have the stores,"

"Harry we will figure it out. Come on now this is exciting. Teaching at Hogwarts,"

"Ginny,"

"You know mum has been a bit lonely lately,"

"She's the ministers' wife Ginny you can't have her risk her self."

"It won't be a risk if she has your cloak and you know my mum can defend herself,"

"You women are so bloody stubborn,"

"And so are you men!" Ginny said sticking her tongue out at him.

"Child"

"Idiot," Ginny replied as Harry put his hand on hers.

"You sure about this,"

"I'm sure," Ginny replied as she kissed him. "Now I guess I best get us pack if we are going to be living at Hogwarts."

"I can do the packing,"

"Harry you are perhaps the better cook but I am by sure the best packer. Now why don't you go relieve Charlie and bring my babies home,"

"Ay, ay," Harry replied as he kissed her one more time and left.

Ginny sighed as she watched him go. She knew how worried he was, she could feel it every time she saw him. Now he was going to work at Hogwarts, and she thanked Godric for it. He needed to keep busy other wise he was going to loose it. It was a small sacrifice to have to go live back at Hogwarts. Perhaps she could help out or something. She stood up and headed to her room to start to pack.

* * *

"It's Harry Potter!"

"Harry's back!"

"Haven't seen him since first year!"

"Harry what are you doing here?"

Harry smiled at the class, it was sixth year Gryffindors and Slytherins. It was his first class Monday morning and he had missed breakfast forgetting to set an alarm. It wouldn't be announced till dinner now that he was replacing Sirius and James. Ginny was in their quarters setting everything up for the coming weeks. Jason and Anne were missing school today along with Chris to spend it with their favorite Uncle Hagrid.

"Hey all! I'm here to fill in for Professor Potter and Black,"

"Are they alright?" Scarlet asked.

"Yes they are fine, just have another job to take care of so they asked me to fill in for a bit."

"This is awesome! Harry Potter is going to teach us!" another student said.

"So before we start any questions? I figured we could start today reviewing what you all have been doing," Harry said with a smile as people started raising their hands, asking questions and talking to him. Harry couldn't help himself, he was enjoying it. He felt alive, he felt good. Before he knew it the class was over and every one was leaving except four familiar faces.

"Hey," Harry said as Rose walked up to him and punched him hard on the arm.

"Oy what was that for,"

"Not bloody telling us you were going to be teaching,"

"Sorry it happened very suddenly, on Friday."

"No bloody excuse," Scarlet said then hitting Harry's other arm.

"Are you living here?"

"Yes so are the kids and Ginny. Our rooms are up by Mum's."

"We need to get to our next class," Rose said suddenly realizing the time.

"Alright you lot better go before your late for your class,"

"It's Snape," Bobby said.

"Go before he takes points,"

"He won't," Mark said with a smile as the group left and the next class came pouring in. It was seventh years.

* * *

"How was your day?" Ginny asked sitting up at the head table as Harry came to join her.

"Went well actually. How are you doing? Where are the kids?"

"Over playing with Uncle Severus," Ginny said pointing to Snape who was indeed playing with them along with his wife Christine.

"Some times I still can't believe that he's still Snape," Harry whispered to her.

"Same here," Ginny said as Albus introduced Harry, Ginny and the kids to the student body and dinner started.

"Glad to have you on board mate," Neville said shaking Harry's hand. He had been working with Professor Sprout since after the war. Luna and Neville went back and forth living back at the castle and their home back at the community.

"Where is Luna?"

"She had a late issue to deal with. How was your day of classes?"

"Fantastic actually,"

"You were always a natural," Neville replied with a smile as Anne ran over to him.

"Up please," Anne said as Neville smiled and lifted her onto his lap so that she could see the entire room.

"It sure is going to be interesting for these kids when they come to Hogwarts. All of them have been practically raised here," Neville said with a laugh as Anne jumped back down and ran over to her brother and cousin.

"They'll know this castle better then the map for sure," Zizi said with a chuckle.

"The next marauders," Lily said with a laugh.

"Godric help us all," Ginny said shaking her head.

* * *

"Draco!" Susan yelled as she walked into the house, there was no answer.

"Must still be with the twins," Susan said out load to herself as she through down her bags and used her wand to flip on the lights.

"What the hell!" Susan screamed holding her wand up as she saw a man lying on her couch, it was Draco and he was bleeding.

"Draco,' Susan said rushing to the coach.

"hmm," Draco started opening his eyes and looking at his wife.

"What the hell happen to you," Susan realizing that most of the blood wasn't his own. He had a bad bump on his head and a nasty gash on his leg but nothing she couldn't fix.

"Sorry did I get blood on the couch,"

"Yes you bloody did! But what happened! Why are you hurt? Why didn't you come right to see me!" Susan said as she got to work to fixing her husband.

"I wasn't that hurt!" he said groggily.

"If this leg gets infected you will be in huge trouble. Now stop skirting me, what happened?"

"It was Lucius,"

"Your father?" Susan said, trying to keep the fear from her voice.

"I was on my way home. I was stopping to get flowers and then I was surrounded by five men and him. He wanted me to join him. He said if I came back to him I would be forgiven."

"And obviously you said no,"

"I told him to go to bloody hell"

"And he didn't take that well,"

"Told me it was my last chance. Told those men to kill me and then the bloody chicken left. I was able to get out of there with little damage to myself but it wore me out. I came back here with the intent to call you but I must have fallen asleep,"

"Oh Draco,"

"Susan he said he is going to come after you if I didn't join. He said that you were the reason I wouldn't go back. Susan we need to be extra careful. He's going to try and kill you once he finds out I am still alive."

"Draco I am not afraid of your father,"

"Susan please,"

"We need to tell Harry,"

"No bloody way. I'll tell Kingsley and Tonks. Harry doesn't need to know and neither does Scarlet."

"He may try to attack her Draco,"

"She is more then capable to take care of herself. I think he's to afraid of her anyway,"

"Draco,"

"Please Susan."

"I want you to tell Ron,"

"Susan,"

"If you don't I will Draco. Your choice,"

"Bloody woman,"

"I cleaned you up, go wash. I call Ron over,"

"He'll never let me hear the bloody end of this!"

"DRACO MALFOY!" Susan said, her anger and frustration coming out.

Draco leaned down and kissed her, "I'm sorry love. I'm just,"

"I know Draco. Go wash," Susan said as he left and she walked to the floo. A bad feeling brewing in her chest.

* * *

"Malfoy is up to something," Ron said as he sat rocking Connor to sleep before bed. He had just returned from Draco's.

"Well we figured that since he did break out of jail,"

"Sarcasm is not your best ability Hermione," Ron replied as he laid Connor in his crib.

"What's the plan,"

"I don't know. I just need to get my hands on that prophecy. I think it be good though if we started getting the Order of the Lily members back together."

"With out letting Harry know?"

"Yup. We'll have to do it here at the house for now,"

"That's fine. We'll know soon. Just got to keep everyone safe till then," Hermione said as she pulled out a pad from nightstand.

"What you doing?"

"Making a list of people to invite. We don't want it to be too many people just yet. We need people we can trust and who are in positions to protect larger groups if need be,"

"We need Neville and Luna then,"

"Yes and Percy, the twins, Draco and Susan,"

"Hermione,"

"Yeah Ron?"

"Did I ever tell you how much I love you?"

"Not today," Hermione replied with a bit of a smile.

"Well let me say it then. I love you Hermione, now and forever,"

"Always so dramatic Ronald,"

"Never," Ron replied as he gently kissed her.

* * *

"Oy no you want to flick your wrist a bit more Steven!" Harry said to a third year Ravenclaw as the end of class came.

"Alright I want at least two scrolls on how to identify and counter the effects of a boggart," Harry said as the class packed up and left. It had been a month since he had taken this job and he grew to enjoy it more and more every day. Everything had been running smoothly so far. No word on Malfoy but he had not attacked since attacking Harry's home, well at least that is what Harry believed.

"Harry," Rose said walking in with a smile.

"Yes Rosie?"

"Ginny wanted me to let you know she was going out to lunch with Luna. She said she would pick the kids up from Molly's and meet you for dinner,"

"Thanks Rose. How is it going with the secret boy friend?"

"Oh shut it Harry. When I am ready to let you know who it is I will,"

"If it's that pickled nose kid from Ravenclaw,"

"Harry!"

"What I'm your brother it's my job. Your just luck I haven't told James or Sirius,"

"You wouldn't"

"My role models are the Weasleys. Do you want to ask that question again?"

"Your horrid Harry," Rose said as Scarlet came walking into the room looking rather angry.

"Scarlet?" the Potters siblings said at the same time.

"Harry are you free?" Scarlet asked as she pulled her wand out, moving the desks.

"Yes,"

"Good let's dual,"

"Scarlet,"

"And don't hold back," Scarlet said as she got into position.

"I better go. Two heirs dueling in Hogwarts wont bold well for anyone near by," Rose said heading for the door, locking it as she left. She didn't need any one walking in and getting hit.

"Wands or Swords?" Harry asked.

"Let's do swords," Scarlet said as she waved her wand, her sword appearing. Harry doing the same.

"Go," they both said at the same time as the metal of the swords clashed.

"So you going to tell me what is going on?" Harry asked and their mock battle continued about fifteen minutes later.

"Men!" Scarlet said as Harry blocked her sword, pushing her back.

"Who?"

"None of your bloody business," Scarlet said now blocking Harry as he was on the offensive.

"When it has my sister-in-law worked up like this it becomes my business. Unless you'd rather me call your brothers, you know the ones with the red hair."

"Don't" Scarlet said as Harry hit her sword out of her hands and then tossed his to the side as Scarlet started to cry. He wrapped his arms around her as she laid her head on his shoulders and continue to weep.

"What's wrong Scarlet?"

"I'm bloody in love and he doesn't know it!"

"Who,"

"You can't get mad,"

"Promise,"

"Mark. I'm in love with Mark! I just walked in on him asking out Winnie Walter to the next hogsmead weekend,"

"Scarlet why don't you tell him," Harry said.

"Because he obviously doesn't feel the same way and I don't want to ruin our friendship. Then there is the fact that all my brothers will turn on him. I am also a heir and Lucius Malfoy is my father,"

"And Molly Weasley is your mother and Arthur Weasley is your father,"

"I know minister of magic! How could any one want to date me,"

"Scarlet that isn't what I meant. Any one would be lucky to date you. Sometimes Mark reminds me of Ron you know. It took forever for Ron and Hermione to admit their feelings for each other. Some times men just need a good hit on the head that is all,"

"Harry,"

"Go kick his arse Scarlet. If you don't I will or worse I'll get Ron and the twins. And if you still won't budge I'll add Bill and Charlie,"

"You wouldn't,"

"Oh I would,"

"You are evil Mr. Potter,"

"I do try Scarlet. Now get going,"

"Thanks Harry,"

"Any time Scarlet. But next time we can skip the battle and just talk,"

"I was angry,"

"I know the feeling," Harry replied as Scarlet hugged him once more before leaving. Harry waved his hand and the room returned to normal. He sighed as he looked around and hoped that things like this would be his biggest problems but knowing that to think that was untrue.

* * *

"Ron it's the door. Should be Luna," Neville said. It was the forth time that the old Order members were meetings. They were discussing strategy and plans, for if Lucius Malfoy was planning more then just being a nuisance.

"Got it," Ron said as Hermione handed out the sandwiches that she had managed to make. Molly Weasley was babysitting Connor.

"Luna it's about time," Ron said as he started to open the door to not just see Luna but his seventh month pregnant sister Ginny.

"Ginny what the bloody hell are you doing here?" Ron said as Ginny pushed her way in followed by Luna.

"Sorry Ron. She figured something was up," Luna said as she shrugged and walked into the living room.

"Ginny what are you doing here?"

"I can ask why you are having a get together and not including Harry and I,"

"You know why Ginny. Harry needs to have peace. He can't if he has this to worry about,"

"This meaning Lucius Malfoy,"

"Among other things,"

"There is more isn't there Ron. Something else is up that you aren't telling me about,"

"It's for your own good, for Harry's."

"Ron is he in danger?"

"I think so Ginny. I don't know much I'm in the process of trying to figure it all,"

"Let me help,"

"You can help by going back to Harry. Please the longer I can keep him at peace the better chance we have at keeping him from going off the hinges,"

"Ron if this was anyone else I would demand answer and lots of them. I don't like the fact that your not including me in on this but I agree that right now Harry needs peace. You promise me that if you need me you will call and that when you do get answers you will tell me."

"Ginny,"

"Promise me Ron or I'm not leaving,"

"I promise Gin just stay calm. I'll handle this,"

"Keep me informed Ron," Ginny said as she leaned over and hugged him, her swollen stomach making it a little harder.

"How is the wee tyke doing?"

"Plays with my inside like it's a play pen,"

"Only two more months' right?"

"Yes and if you could catch Malfoy for me and kick his arse before this one is born I would appreciate it,"

"On it sis! Now I've got to get this meeting started. Are you going to be alright?"

"Just keep me informed," Ginny said hugging her brother one more time then using his floo to go pick up her kids and headed back to Hogwarts.

* * *

_Please Review Please!!!!!!_


	6. Evan Potter

"Have you figured out who Rose is dating yet?" Harry asked his very pregnant wife of 9 months.

"Nope. Her lips are sealed," Ginny said with a laugh, her hand resting on her stomach.

"Well what do you want to do tonight? Kids are in bed. Nothing to grade," Harry said as he leaned over and kissed his wife.

"Oh Harry your horrid. I'm going to pop at any moment," Ginny said with a laugh.

"You're still the most beautiful girl in the world Gin," Harry said with a laugh as he scooped her out ice cream.

"Yum! Mint Chip!" Ginny said with delight as Harry sat next to her on their couch, she nestled next to him.

"So have we decided on the name yet?"

"I think I have it but we will wait till we know if it's a boy or girl,"

"I cannot wait!" Harry said with a smile.

"James Potter!" Lily yelled as James and Sirius ran away from their angry wives.

"I think we lost them," James said with a laugh as he and his best mate strolled around Hogsmead.

"James is this! No! No it cannot be!" Sirius yelled with sheer terror.

"Sirius what is it?"

"James that is your daughter! That is Dumbledore's grandson! AND THEIR LIPS ARE TOUCHING!" Sirius yelled, pulling out his wand.

"We will destroy him!" James yelled pulling out his wand and with Sirius started to charge the young couple.

"Bobby run!" Rose yelled as her boyfriend took off, being chased by two of the most terrorizing professors from Hogwarts.

"Harry you won't believe it!" Neville said as Harry let him into their chambers.

"What's going on Nev?"

"We finally know who has been dating your sister!"

"Who," Ginny said genuinely interested.

"It's Bobby! Harry your sister is dating Dumbledore's grandson!"

"How did you find out," Harry asked.

"Sirius and your dad caught them snogging in Hogsmead."

"Oh Godric is Bobby okay?" Ginny asked.

"If you mean alive, then yes he is. The last I heard McGonagall was hiding him,"

"Should I go protect him?" Harry asked with a sigh. He would love to join his father and godfather but felt that the boy would suffer enough.

"No he'll be fine Harry," Ginny said with a little contort to her face.

"Ginny are you alright?" Harry asked, concerned.

"I think it's time,"

"Time?" Harry asked.

"Harry the baby is coming,"

"Godric! What do we do! Ginny! The hospital wing!" Harry yelled, looking like a deer caught in a headlight.

"Neville can you stay here?" Harry asked as he helped Ginny up.

"Of course! Go mate! Good luck Ginny!" Neville said as Harry changed into a phoenix and the Potter couple was gone.

"Madam Pomfrey! Hurry!" Harry said as he changed back and helped Ginny to a bed.

"Oh dear! Time for the baby already. Alright stay calm. I'll call Ms. Bones. Mr. Potter get her comfortable" the healer said.

"Ginny what do you need?" Harry asked as he started to fluff her pillows.

" Help me change Harry," Ginny said with a small smile, the next few hours would be intresting.

"HERMIONE!" Ron yelled, his son started to scream at the sound of his voice.

"Ron, really! I just put him down for a nap!" Hermione yelled at her husband.

"Sorry! Sorry! Ginny is having the baby!"

"Oh well then you are forgiven. I'll get Connor ready. We need to be there!" Hermione replied as she rushed to get her son.

Very soon many Weasley, Potters, Blacks, Lupins and much more were crowding the Hogwart hallways.

"Really perhaps we should just get our own hospital built," Scarlet said with a laugh as she played with her little nephew Connor.

"Any word yet?" James asked. Molly and Lily had disappeared into the hospital wing with Susan.

"Not yet. She's fine James. "

"It's not her I'm worried for," James said with a laugh.

"HARRY POTTER YOU ARE NEVER TOUCHING ME AGAIN!" Ginny yelled as Harry held her hand, he was sure he heard bones cracking.

"Alright Ginny love, one more time." Susan said as Ginny listened and within seconds there was a new screaming added to the mess of noise.

"A boy!" Susan said as she started to clean off the new Potter.

"Here that Ginny! We have another son! We have a son!" Harry said as Ginny let go of his hand and Susan placed the boy in his mother's arms.

"Oh Ginny look he's going to have red hair!" Harry said with a smile as he kissed his wife.

"Name?" Molly asked her daughter and son-in-law.

"Evan Arthur Potter," Ginny said proudly as she looked down at the tiny person Harry and she made,the entire castle shook with joy.

"Quite everyone!" Ron said excited as he saw Harry walk out to the crowed the continued to form, with a little bundle in his arms.

"Everyone welcome Evan Arthur Potter to the family," Harry said as everyone cheered and the celebrations began.

"Shh Ginny get some sleep,"

"It's okay Harry I'm alright. Just sore,"

"I know love. You did a wonderful thing though. We have another son,"

"Did the twins see him yet?"

"Yes Anne asked when he'd be able to color with her and Jason wanted to know when he can get on a broom."

"That sounds like our children. I love you Harry. I love that we have these children and this life. None of this would have been possible without you,"

"I love you too Gin and trust me we all would not be here if it was not for you," Harry said snuggling up to his wife.

The following day Ron was home with his wife and son. He had made breakfast for the couple as Hermione had fed Connor.

"Ron!" a whisper came from the floo.

"Percy! Shhh what is it?"

"I can get you in the department today. You have to get to my officer right away,"

"Are you sure?"

"Positive! Hurry," Percy said disappearing. Ron ran to the closet and pulled out Harry's invisibility cloak that he borrowed. Taking out his mirror he called Luna.

"Luna we are on. Meet me in Percy's office right away."

"See you there," Luna said.

"Ron what's going on? " Hermione asked.

"Sorry love it was Tonks. They need me to look at something at the officer. I shouldn't be long,"

"Oh alright. If I'm not home when you get back I'll be at Hogwarts. I want to see little Evan, the twins and Chris."

"Okay love. Just be careful," Ron said as he kissed her goodbye and hoped that his plan would be successful.

"Is it clear?" Bobby asked Snaoe as they snuck out of the potions lab.

"For now. I wish you had told me earlier that you had decided to date a Potter. I would have advised against it." Snape said, half joking

"Snape I love her,"

"Bobby you know I think of you as a son. I love your mother very much. Now," But Snape did not get to finish as he saw Sirius coming around the corner.

"Quickly! Run to Longbottom. I'll hold them off as long as I can," Snape said to Bobby who took, Mark joining him half way.

"Finally decided to show up and help," Bobby said.

"Well I had Potter and Black in a tap but they got out sooner than expected," Mark said as they ducked into Neville's office to hide for a little longer.

"Percy Run! Hurry!" Ron yelled as his older brother disappeared, just in time for Ron and Luna to be arrested for being illegally in the department of ministries. The prophecy safely tucked away in Luna's robes.

"One call? Mr. Weasley" the unspeakable said. He wasn't friendly at all, if he had been Auror this would not be an issue.

"Call Albus Dumbledore," Luna said.

"The headmaster cannot save you from the law,"

"I think he can," Dumbledore said walking in with Percy Weasley behind him.

"Headmaster they have broken into the ministry. As an unspeakable,"

"As an unspeakable you have a duty to the greater good. Mr. Weasley and Ms. Longbottom were here on my orders. Now you will release them,"

"I will have to insist on a memory charm,"

"And if you do I will have to insist on a dual," Dumbledore said in a matter of fact way.

"Headmaster,"

"I'm sure you do remember that Mr. Weasley is the son of Arthur Weasley, minister of magic. Ms. Lovegood is the heir of Rowena Ravenclaw. So you will have to understand that your threats are mere wisps of what these young people can plan for you. Now we will take leave," Dumbledore said as the group got up, leaving the unspeakable, unspeakable.

"Dumbledore thank you," Ron said as they entered Percy's office.

"Always a pleasure to help. I do hope that as soon as you get a chance to look at that prophecy that you will come speak to me,"

"Of course Headmaster,"

_I know it's been really long. I'm in a Harry Potter mood! It's so funny I've been fanfic fan since highschool, I'm now in Law school. Wow! Anyway for those still reading I hope you enjoy! Always looking for new ideas! Please review. Any any suggestions on good fanfics still around?_


End file.
